Violet Hill
by YuuRi Michaelis' Phantomhive
Summary: pertemuan antara SasufemNaru di Violet Hill. maaf saya gak bisa bikin Summary T,T. sebelum baca penpiknya, baca warningnya dulu ya..! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic pertama saya! Senangnya^^!! Tapi saya peringatkan bahwasannya-?- fic ini ancur bin lebur luluh lantak-?-

Violet Hill

Fandom : Naruto

Story by : Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze

Pairing:

SasuXfemNaru, ItaXfemDei, slight ShikaXTem, SaiXSaku

Rate : ….T..?(^_^;)

Disclaimer:

Naruto punya…*ngelirik mbah kishi* PUNYA DIA TUH!!*nunjuk-nujuk gak sopan*

Warning:

OOCness(maybe), GAJEness, GARINGness!! Bagi yang tidak suka warning tersebut, TINGGALKAN PAGE INI DENGAN MENEKAN 'BACK'!!!

Characters:

femNaru, Sasu, Shika, Saku, Tem, Sai dll : 16th

femDei, Ita dll : 18th

have a nice read!^.^

* * *

di kantin Konoha Gakure High School…

Terlihat 4 orang cewek sedang bergosip-ria. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Percakapan itu didominasi oleh cewek berambut pink-entah tu rambut dicat atau emang dari sononya- dan yang berambut pirang diikat 4. Yang lainnya? Si cewek yang berambut pirang-kuning-cerah diikat dua bagian kadang juga terlihat bercakap-cakap, sedangkan yang berambut sama dengan cewek sebelumnya-bedanya yang ini cuma diikat satu n poninya menutupin salah satu mata birunya yang indah- yang lebih tua dari yang lainnya hanya manggut-manggut. Singkat kata dia hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Lalu apa yang mereka bicarakan?? Menguping adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya. Mari kita menguping –nasihat sesat-.

"eh, menurut kalian yang mana yang paling cakep dari keempat cowok ini?" tanya si cewek berambut pink bernama Sakura Haruno sambil menunjukkan gambar enpat cowok di majalah yang dibawanya. Dibawahnya bertuliskan 'BOYS BEFORE FLOWER'.

Jaah~, ternyata lagi ngomongi BBF toh! Dasar cewek. Sukanya ya ngeliatin foto cowok cakep.

"emmm… menurutku yang paling cakep itu ya Kim Bum sih…" kata cewek yang berambut pirang diikat 4 bernama Sabaku no Temari.

(oh ya, pembaca harap maklum jika ada kesalahan pada nama-nama pemeran cowok-cowok BBF karena saya sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka dan sebelumnya tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang BBF. Jadi harap makluuuuuum! m(_._)m)

"eh tapi menurutku yang cakep itu mah si Kim Joon itu!" kata si cewek yang berambut pirang-kuning-cerah diikat dua bagian bernama Naruto Namikaze dengan semangatnya. Ni anak kayaknya apa-apa pasti bawaannya semangaaaat terus. Kecuali beberapa hal seperti temen sakit atau semacamnya. Pernah tuh kejadian, si Sakura pingsan di tengah-tengah upacara n jatuh tepat ke belakangnya alias ke Naruto. Kontan tuh anak teriak-teriak panik n disuruh guru buat bawa Sakura ke UKS. Sampe di UKS, bukannya tenang malah tambah panik karena gak tau mesti gimana supaya temennya sadar. Padahal guru UKS sudah bilang kalau si Sakura itu cuma butuh istirahat. Begitu Sakura sadar, Naruto langsung meluk-meluk temennya kegirangan kayak udah gak ketemu berjuta-juta tahun yang lalu, intinya lebaaaay banget. Meluknya sambil nangis-nangis pula!

Oke. Kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"heee… kok pendapatnya beda-beda sih? Kalau aku sih milih Lee Min Ho" kata Sakura.

" kalau Dei-senpai milih siapa?" lanjut n tanya Sakura ke Deidara. Senpai? Yup! Deidara sekarang kelas 12. Sedangkan Naruto, Temari n Sakura kelas 10. Tepatnya di kelas 10-3. N masing-masing kelas itu mempunyai kualitas murid yang sama. Disini gak ada yang namanya kelas 10-1 lebih pinter ketimbang kelas lainnya.

"yah, kalau aku sih terserah aja, Sakura-chan." Jawab Deidara santai.

"emang tipe cowok nee-chan kayak apa sih?" tanya Naruto. Oh ya apa saya sudah bilang bahwa Naruto dan Deidara adalah kakak-beradik? Udah kan?

"emmm… yang kayak mana ya..?? mungkin yang tampan, kaya, baik n perhatian?" jawab Deidara dibarengi dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan itu-sih-namanya-cowok-sempurna oleh teman sekaligus adik-adik kelasnya itu.

"iwaw, hebat tuh kalau kita bisa dapat cowok kayak gitu." Kata Temari.

"ha..ha.. susah tau buat dapatin cowok kayak gitu. Belum lagi kita mesti bersaing sama cewek-cewek yang lain. Intinya, ntu makhluk langka banget n saingan banyak banget." Kata Sakura diikuti anggukan setuju dari Naruto.

Teng teng teng…

"oke. Selesai sudah pembicaraan kita mengenai cowok idaman. Udah masukan nih. Jaa~" kata Deidara sambil melambaikan tangan n meninggalkan 3 temannya yang juga dadah-dadah meninggalkan kantin.

setelah bel pulang berbunyi…

* * *

di depan gerbang Konoha Gakure High School…

"iyeeeii!!! Akhirnya besok libur juga!!" kata Naruto.

"kalian ada rencana gak buat liburan musim dingin kali ini??" tanya Temari

"hmm… gimana kalau ke villa ayahku aja? Sekalian nanti kita bisa main ski di sana." Jawab Naruto. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, emang punya banyak perusahaan dan villa-villa yang bagus. Saking banyaknya ampe banyak yang gak kepake deh.

"boleh juga tuh! Kapan kita pergi?" tanya Sakura.

"besok aja deh! Bisa gak?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau aku sih bisa aja. Kalau kamu, Tem?" tanya Sakura ke Temari.

"terserah aja deh." Jawab Temari.

"Asiiiiiikk!! Jadi kita berempat bakal pergi ke sana besok!" seru Naruto kegirangan.

"berempat? Kakakmu juga ikut ya?" tanya Sakura.

"iya dong!! Masa' nee-chan ditinggal sendirian??"

"ya nggaklah!! Kasian Deidara-senpai kalau ditinggal sendirian!" kata Sakura. Temen-temen udah Naruto banyak yang tau kalau Naruto dan kakaknya tinggal berdua aja di rumah mereka yang gedenya naujubile itu. Mereka ditinggal orangtuanya. Alasannya?? Biasalah, apalagi kalau bukan soal bisnis.

"udah ya, Naru-chan, kita pulang dulu!" kata Temari. Rumahnya dan rumah Sakura emang sejalan. Kalau rumah Naruto beda arah.

"oke! Ingat ya! Besok kumpulnya di rumahku!" kata Naruto sambil mengingatkan.

"iya, ho-oh" jawab Temari dan Sakura hampir bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka menghilang(?).

Baru aja Naruto melewati tikungan, tiba-tiba…

"Naru-chaaaaaaaaan!!" panggil -atau teriak?- Deidara kepada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Nee-chaaan!! Gimana kalau kita besok pergi ke villa di dekat bukit Violet?? Ama temen Naru juga nih!! Nee-chan mau ya?" kata Naruto. To the point banget.

"nee-chan sih okeoke aja! Temen Naru-chan bisa kan??" tanya Deidara.

"iya dong nee-chan. Jadi abis pulang sekolah kita bakal repot nyiapin semuanya!" jawab Naruto, semangat.

"wah, bakalan sibuk nih! Ayo kita cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah!." Kata Deidara sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"iya, nee-chan. Tunggu Naru donk!!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mengejar kakaknya.

* * *

Esoknya…

"Naru-chaaaaaaaaan!!!! Kapan kita berangkatnya kalau kamu lambat banget!!??" teriak Temari yang udah nongkrong di depan rumah Naruto bersama dengan Sakura dan Deidara yang tega meninggalkan adiknya di dalam rumah.

"iya iya! Bentar napa sih!?" jawab Naruto.

"cepetan napa sih!!" protes Temari. Sakura sama Deidara sweatdrop.

"yup, udah beres! Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Naruto dengan semangat 45. Temari, Sakura dan Deidara sweatdrop (lagi).

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian..

"asyiiiiiik!! Kita udah nyampe!!" teriak Naruto kegirangan.

"bbrrrrr, dingiiiin… Naru-chan, kamu nggak kedinginan apa?!" tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi kedinginan karena cuacanya yang emang dingin itu. Saljunya juga tebel banget dah. Nggak bakal ada yang tahan deh kalau lama-lama di luar!

"…eh, iya ya… brrrrr dinginnya…." Kata Naruto sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

'_itu anak dari tadi nggak nyadar ya…?_' batin Temari, Sakura dan Deidara berjamaah.

"ayo kita cepat ke dalam! Dingin banget di luar sini!" kata Naruto yang berlari menuju ke sebuah villa yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi menjanjikan kehangatan di dalamnya. Yang lain –minus Naruto- hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menyusul bocah hiperaktif itu.

* * *

Di dalam villa…

"udah beres-beres, tinggal tidur deh!" kata naruto sembari menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasurnya. Di kamarnya ada dua kasur yang sama besar. Dia sekamar dengan kakaknya, sedangkan Sakura sekamar dengan Temari di kamar sebelah.

"iya, kita istirahat dulu aja deh!" kata Deidara.

_**kimi wa kikoeru?..  
boku no kono koe ga..  
yami ni munashiku..  
suikomareta..**_(1)

"moshi-moshi. Dengan siapa dimana?" jawab –atau tanya- Naruto memulai pembicaraan di telepon bak host yang ada di acara kuis-kuis itu loh!

"Naru-chan, nanti sore kita nggak kemana-mana kah? Bosen di sini mulu!" kata Sakura.

"oh, Sakura-chan. iya ya. Kita ke mana ya enaknya??" tanya Naruto.

"ye! Ni anak kok malah nanya balik sih! Kamu nggak tau tempat-tempat yang bagus di daerah sini??" tanya Sakura lagi.

"eemmm… nggak tau.. he he.. nee-chan kayaknya tau tuh." Kata Naruto. "nee-chan tau nggak tempat yang bagus di daerah sini?" tanya Naruto pada kakaknya yang sejak tadi guling-guling di kasurnya.

"kita ke kafe Kyuubi aja deh. Kalau mau sih.. atau ke taman aja?" kata Deidara.

"jah.. masa' ke taman dingin-dingin begini sih! Yaudah kita ke kafe aja bentar. Trus acara utama dimulai besok!!" kata Naruto.

"okeoke. Kita ke kafe sekalian makan di sana. Jaa.." kata Sakura mengakhiri obrolan di telepon.

"nanti sore ya.. masih 3 jam lagi…" kata Deidara sembari melihat jam tangannya yang berwarna sama dengan warna matanya melingkar manis di pergelangan kanannya." Tidur dulu deh.." lanjut Deidara yang langsung berada di alam mimpinya.

'_hhh... dasar nee-chan... cepet banget tidurnya.._' batin Naruto sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Yang dia lihat hanyalah hamparan salju putih. Dan selain itu dia melihat 4 orang cowok yang… yang…yang…(woi kelamaan!!) sepertinya cukup akrab walaupun tidak ketawa-ketiwi seperti orang-orang biasanya. Dan hampir semuanya memiliki kulit seputih salju. Hanya satu orang yang memiliki kulit yang agak kecoklatan walau tidak secoklat kulitnya. Naruto sempat mengira mereka ini mungkin manusia salju yang hanya muncul di musim salju seperti sekarang ini. Mereka semua –menurut Naruto- lumayan tampan sih. Dua diantara mereka membawa gitar. '_kayaknya mereka anak band. Tampil di mana ya? Pingin liat…_' batin Naruto.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat pemandangan alam, Naruto menutup gorden dan pergi ke kasurnya dan segera berada di alam mimpi.

* * *

Jam 5 sore…

Tok tok tok

"Naru-chan!! Dei-nee-chan!! Kapan kita perginya?? Udah laper nih!" panggil Sakura sambil mengetok pintu kamar Naruto+Deidara. Karena udah lumayan akrab dan udah nganggep kayak kakak sendiri, jadinya Sakura ama Temari manggil Deidara dengan Dei-nee-chan.

"oce oce! Ayo kita pergi!!" kata Naruto, masih dengan semangat 45. yang lain cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Eemmmm… langsung aja yah?

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kafe Kyuubi. Di luar salju masih aja turun, jadi wajar dunkz kalau kepala mereka banyak tumpukan saljunya.

"brrr..makin dingin aja!!" keluh Naruto sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kepalanya, menyingkirkan tumpukan salju di sana. Sepertinya tangan seseorang. Tangan siapakah itu??

"dasar dobe." Kata seseorang dibelakang Naruto. Kontan aja yang didepan noleh(gak cuma Naruto loh! Yang lain juga pada nengok) dan yang dilihatnya adalah…(jeng-jeng-jeng…) seorang, atw lebih tepatnya empat orang cowok cakep dan dua diantaranya membawa gitar. Nah, yang tangannya tadi menyentuh kepala Naruto adalah cowok yang model rambutnya kayak pantat ayam kalau dilihat dari belakang. Pasti kenal deh. Sapa lagi yang model rambutnya kayak giti kalau bukan…

"eh, apa maksudmu dengan dobe, TEME!!" balas Naruto. Sapa sih yang gak kesel dibilangin dobe at the first time? Apa gak dongkol tuh!

"oh, ayolah otouto. Udahan aja dulu ngerayunya. Nanti aja deh diterusinnya!" kata seseorang di samping Sasuke yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi Uchiha yang langsung mendapat 'hadiah' berupa gamparan dari sang adik tercinta.

"huh, baiklah. Dah, dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih amat sangat kesal. Samar-samar terlihat senyum tipis menempel di bibir Sasuke.

"DASAR TEME BRENGSEEEEK!!!" teriak Naruto membahana sampai ke seluruh bukit Violet. Tentu saja temen-temen dan kakaknya udah menutup telinga agar gendang telinga mereka tidak rusak.

"udahlah Naru-chan. Kita masuk ke dalam aja ya? Dingin di luar terus." Kata Temari sambil menarik Naruto ke dalam kafe Kyuubi yang lebih hangat.

"cih! Aku benci sama teme sialan itu! Memangnya dia kira dia siapa sampe ngolok-ngolok aku seenaknya. Emangnya aku babunya apa!?" gerutu Naruto sambil menghirup coklat hangatnya.

"sudahlah Naru-chan. Lupain aja. Eh, tapi kakaknya lumayan cakep juga ya.." kata Deidara disertai dengan tatapan ciee-lagi-jatuh-cinta-nih-ye dari adik dan teman-temannya. "eh, aku bilang dia cakep bukan berarti aku naksir dia kan.?!" Lanjut Deidara dengan muka yang sedikit memerah dan dibalas dengan tatapan oh-ya?-kita-gak-percaya dari adik dan teman-temannya.

"selamat malam, para pengunjung yang kami hormati. Malam ini kami akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang sekiranya dapat menghibur anda semuanya. Selamat menikmati." Kata seseorang diatas panggung dan dia mulai bernyanyi.

_Goodbye to you my trusted friend_

_We've known each other since we were nine or ten_

_Together we've climbed hills and tree_

_Learned of love and abc's_

_Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees…_

"tunggu ntar. Kayaknya aku kenal suara ini.." kata Naruto dengan nada curiga. Kemudian dia berbalik perlahan-lahan dan… bingo! Ternyata dugaannya tepat. Yang sedang bernyanyi adalah si Teme yang baru dia kenal barusan! Rasanya ingin melemparinya dengan benda-benda di dekatnya, tapi niat sucinya tersebut ditahan oleh kakak dan teman-temannya. Dia tidak tau bahwa ikatan benang merah telah terikat sempurna antara dia dengan si Teme.

* * *

Author's(abal-abal binti gadungan) note:

(1) itu lagunya Shoko Nakagawa judulnya Sorairo Days, OST Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

bagaimana penpik pertama saya? Bagi yang merasa: "apaan nih penpik?!" atw "kok malah buat penpik aneh" de el el de es be, saya mohon maaf, karena itu pula saya sudah mencantumkan WARNING sebelum penpik dimulai. hiks..T,T. eeerr... bagi yang gak keberatan... silahkan review. flame juga boleh kok! tapi harus dengan alasan yang logis N saran dari minna-san akan sangat membantu.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan: "Arigatou, Minna-saaaaaan!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Violet Hill Chapter 2

Fandom : Naruto

Story by : Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze

Pairing:

SasuXfemNaru, ItaXfemDei, slight ShikaXTem, SaiXSaku

Rate : ….T..?(^_^;)

Disclaimer:

Naruto punya…*ngelirik mbah kishi* PUNYA DIA TUH!!*nunjuk-nujuk gak sopan*

Warning:

OOCness(maybe), GAJEness, GARINGness!! Bagi yang tidak suka warning tersebut, TINGGALKAN PAGE INI DENGAN MENEKAN 'BACK'!!!

Characters:

femNaru, Sasu, Shika, Saku, Tem, Sai dll : 16th

femDei, Ita dll : 18th

have a nice read!^.^

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"WHAAAAAAAAATT??!! Kenapa dia ada di si-hmmmph!!" mulut Naruto langsung dibekep ama Deidara. Malu dong teriak-teriak di dalam.

"Naru-chaaaaan… jaim dikit napa sih?! Kita itu di tempat umum tau! Nyadar doooong!! Nanti kita diliatin orang! Kan kita juga yang kena getahnya kalau kamu teriak kayak orang gila gitu!!" desis Sakura.

'_Cih! Daripada aku harus mendengar suaranya yang bikin aku naik darah, mending aku keluar deh! Gak papa dingin, daripada aku tambah panas di sini._' gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Kemudian langsung melesat keluar.

"Kamu mau kemana, Naru-chan?" tanya Deidara. Khawatir sama adiknya yang agak ceroboh itu. Maka saljunya masih turun lagi. Kalau adiknya kena longsor trus ketimbun salju kan dia juga yang berabe. Trus kalau adiknya kena demam, dia juga yang ngurusin._'haaaah… repotnya jadi kakak kalau adiknya begini._' Batin Deidara.

"Mau keluar, nee-chan. Sumpek lama-lama di sini!" gerutu Naruto. Tapi, tangannya ditarik oleh Deidara, tanda bahwa sang kakak tidak mengijinkan adiknya keluar seenaknya. "Naru gak kemana-mana kok, nee-chan. Cuma mau ke teras aja." Kata Naruto lembut. Gak tega marah-marah sama kakaknya cuma gara-gara si Teme itu.

"Tapi diluar kan dingin, Naru-chan. Nanti kamu demam. Katanya besok mau main ski bareng." Kata Sakura ikut mendukung tindakan Deidara. Dia juga gak tega kalau sampai temannya itu sakit dan gak bisa seneng-seneng kayak yang direncanain.

"Tapi kalau kamu gak mau kuajarin main ski sih gak papa. Keluar sana." Kata Temari agak nyucuk di hati. Tapi si Naruto gak peduli. Tinggal minta diajarin nee-chan aja kan beres. Yah walaupun gak bisa cepet lancar. Kalau sama Temari, sehari aja pasti udah bisa main dan lumayan mahir pastinya. Terbukti! Sakura, Deidara dan temen-temen yang lain pada mahir main ski gara-gara diajarin ama Temari. Bener-bener cewek tangguh deh!

"Au ah gelap!" kata Naruto sambil melesat keluar setelah berhasil lepas dari 'cengkraman' sang kakak. Naruto emang masih sebel sama Sasuke(akhirnya nyebutin nama yang bener juga!) dan butuh penenangan diri. Begitu sampai di luar, dia menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak dan mengeluarkannya dengan kasar. Jaketnya juga semakin dia rapatkan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. '_dingin banget_' pikir Naruto. Yaiyalah dingin!! Musim salju gitu loh!

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto keluar langsung memberi tanda pada sepupunya, Sai untuk melanjutkan tugasnya bernyanyi. Setelah disetujui oleh Sai, Sasuke pun turun panggung, ngambil jaket dan langsung melesat keluar. Menyusul Naruto.

'_Cih... dasar Dobe! Pergi kemana dia?_' tanya Sasuke dalam hati dan tentu tidak bisa dijawab siapa-siapa.

"Huuuh… dingin…" bingo!! Itu dia si dobe! Pikir Sasuke. Cepat-cepat dia berjalan kearah Naruto. Yang dihampiri mah gak ngerasa. Dia lebih fokus sama dinginnya salju yang membuatnya hampir beku.

"Dasar Dobe…" kata Sasuke lembut begitu dia berada di dekat Naruto dan menyelimuti Naruto dengan jaketnya agar lebih hangat. Trus si Sasuke? Cuma pake baju hangat aja. Naruto yang kaget dengan perlakuan yang dia terima langsung berbalik dan kaget melihat ternyata yang ada di situ adalah si Teme yang berusaha dia hindari itu.

"Ng..ngapain ka..kamu ke sini??" tanya Naruto gemetar. Mungkin karena kedinginan atau ada Teme didekatnya. Hanya Kami-sama yang tau.

"Hhhh… dasar kamu ini…" kata Sasuke sambil menjitak ringan kepala Naruto. dia tidak ingin kalau Naruto beku di tempat. Naruto cuma bisa cengo mendapat perlakuan dari Sasuke. Setelah beberapa detik Naruto langsung sadar apa yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan.

"DASAR TEMEEEEEEEEE!!! MAUMU ITU APA SIH!!??" teriak Naruto suuuuuuper kesal. Yang diteriakin cuma senyum dan pastinya sambil nutupin telinganya.

'_Aku mau kamu, Dobe.._' jawab Sasuke dalam hati. Luarnya dia cuma memandang Naruto. Ia menikmati sensasi aneh ketika mata biru langit itu menatap matanya. Gak peduli ama Naruto yang lagi badmood.

"Naru-chaaaaan!! Ayo kita pulang! Udah larut niih!"panggil Sakura. Tiba-tiba dia kaget melihat Naruto berduaan dengan Sasuke (ingat!! Para cewek dan cowok belum saling mengenal nama!!) habis itu langsung senyum-senyum gaje."Naru-chan katanya benciiii~ tapi kok…" kata-kata Sakura langsung terhenti karena dibekep sama Naruto. Merekapun langsung ngacir meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Eh.., gak sendirian ding! Temen-temennya pada nongol tuh! Termasuk Itachi. Kayaknya mereka udah selesai dengan acara ngebandnya.

"Kamu naksir dia, otouto?" tanya Itachi, to the point.

"Hn, mungkin.." jawab Sasuke.

"Menurutku kemungkinan kamu naksir sama anak itu sekitar100% deh, Sas" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe.. kemungkinan besar, ya." Jawab Sasuke lagi. Kali ini sambil tersenyum

"Akhirnya ngaku juga lo,Sas! Jarang-jarang kamu naksir sama cewek. Atau ini yang pertama kalinya ya, Sas. Habis itu apa yang ada di otak jenius lo, heh?" tanya Shikamaru. Tumben-tumben dia ngomong panjang lebar. Yang lain cuma bisa cengo ngeliatnya. Kayaknya Shikamaru tertarik dengan topik obrolan kali ini.

"Tumben lo ikut nimbrung, Shika. Biasanya lo cuma nguap aja kalau kita lagi ngomong" kata Sai membuyarkan kecengoan tadi disertai dengan tatapan pingin tau dari yang lainnya.

"Soalnya gue tertarik sama temennya itu. Yang rambutnya diikat empat. Mungkin kita bisa kerja sama, Sas." Jawab Shikamaru. Rasa kantuknya sudah hilang untuk kali ini.

"waah kalau mau kerja sama, gue ikutan dong!! Gue juga lagi naksir sama temennya yang berambut pink itu. Dia manis banget sih." Kata Sai sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Aku juga ikutan dong!" kata Itachi. Temen-temennya memasang wajah horror yang seakan mengatakan jangan-bilang-lo-ngincer-inceran-gue."Woi!! Tenang aja kali! Gue naksir yang satunya lagi, y'know? Yang rambutnya pirang diikat ekor kuda itu!" jawab Itachi setelah menyadari tatapan temen-temennya itu. Yang lainnya kemudian memasang expresi lega. Seneng bukan incarannya yang ditaksir sama Itachi. Mereka malas kalau harus bersaing dengan teman sendiri.

"Oke! Kita bakalan kerja sama (mungkin) buat mendapatkan incaran kita masing-masing. Setuju?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan semangat dari temen-temennya. Setelah itu, Shikamaru langsung memasang tampang ngantuknya. Kayaknya rasa kantuknya mulai muncul kembali begitu pembicaraan selesai. Setelah itu mereka pulang ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

----------------------------

"Naru-chan, tadi kamu ngapain aja sama cowok yang kamu panggil 'teme' itu??" tanya Sakura di perjalanan pulang. Deidara dan Temari ikut mendengarkan. '_Gosip baru nih!_' pikir mereka-minus Naruto-.

"Sakuraaaaa!! Udah kubilang kan kalau aku ama dia itu gak ngapa-ngapain!!" jawab Naruto disertai dengan tatapan gak percaya dari yang lainnya. "Iiiihh..! Beneran kok! Suer!!" lanjut Naruto sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya.

"Trus itu jaketnya siapa, Naru-chaaaaan??" tanya Sakura gemas sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jaket yang Naruto kenakan berwarna biru tua itu. Dia pingin tau informasi tentang temannya itu.

"Eh, ini kan jaket si teme itu!" kata Naruto kaget. Dia gak sadar ternyata jaket Sasuke yang kegedean itu masih nempel di badannya Naruto yang mungil.

"Cieeee~ Naru-chan lagi naksir cowok nih ye.." kata Sakura sambil nyenggol-nyenggol pundak Naruto.

"Naru-chaaaaan, kita kan temenan. Kok kamu gak mau ngasih tau siiih? Nanti kuajarin main ski deh.." kata Temari sedikit memelas. Membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Kan sudah ku bilang!! AKU SAMA DIA GAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN!!" Teriak Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuat siapa aja gemas.

"Udahlah, Tem-chan, Saku-chan, sekarang dia lagi butuh penenangan diri." Kata Deidara disertai anggukan setuju adiknya dan tatapan tidak setuju dari Temari dan Sakura. "Kalau udah tenang, baru deh kita tanyain!! Hwahahaha..!!" kata Deidara semangat disertai anggukan setuju dari Temari dan Sakura dan juga gerutuan gaje dari Naruto.

'_Nyesel aku keluar tadi. Coba aku gak keluar, mungkin aja dia gak deketin aku. Cih..!! Baka teme!!_' gerutu batin Naruto. Rasa-rasanya dia pingin menonjok muka si teme itu. '_Nee-chan juga gak ada ngebelain aku lagi buat menghindar dari para biang gosip! Hhhh… jadi orang terkenal emang susah…_' lanjut Naruto dengan sedikit (baca: sangat) narsis.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Keesokkan harinya…

"Yuhuuuuuuuuuu…!! Sekarang aku siap!! Ayo, nee-chan! Ajari aku main ski!!" pinta Naruto dengan semangatnya yang biasa untuk ukuran seorang Naruto. Dia sekarang mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna orange dan training orange yang tak kalah tebalnya. Gak lupa jaketnya Sasuke yang dia bawa buat dikembalikan sama empunya. Jaket yang kebesaran itu dia ikat di pinggangnya yang mungil, membuat orang-orang sangat gemas terhadapnya. Temen-temen dan kakaknya juga bajunya rada mirip sama Naruto-minus jaket Sasuke-. Kalau Deidara memakai baju yang berwarna coklat tanah, Sakura memakai yang berwarna pink dan ada tulisan 'Moment in the heavens of my heart' berwarna putih di bagian depan, dan kalau Temari memakai yang berwarna putih gading.

"Ya udah, kan Naru-chan masih pemula, jadi kita latihan di deket kereta gantung aja ya. Di sana gak terlalu terjal." Kata Deidara. Kemudian dia dan adiknya pergi ke tempat yang mereka hendaki, meninggalkan Sakura dan Temari yang bingung mesti kemana.

"Emmm… aku ke kereta gantung aja deh. Temari-chan mau ikut?" ajak Sakura.

"Aku di sini aja deh, Sakura-chan. Lagi males ngapa-ngapain." Jawab Temari.

"Ya udah kalau gitu. Aku tinggal ya! Hati-hati siapa tau ada stalker!" seru Sakura memperingatkan. Sebenarnya ada nada bercanda di dalamnya.

"Kalau dia ketahuan, dia akan langsung menerima tendanganku supaya dia flying without wings sampai ke Oto biar dia ketemu sama si bakoro. Tenang aja!" kata Temari. Sadis banget yah..? tapi kekuatan tendangan Temari emang gak bisa diremehkan. Kekuatannya sejajar dengan 500 tenaga kuda bo'!! Doi juga nguasain aliran bela diri macam taekwondo, kendo, aikido, karate, dan lain-lain yang berbau bela diri. Tapi ekskulnya malah menari. Agak jauh emang dari keahliannya yang bisa dibilang cukup 'ganas' tersebut. Kalau Naruto dan Deidara ekskulnya adalah bermain alat musik macam piano dan biola. Kadang mereka juga ikut nyanyi dengan peserta paduan suara. Dan kalau ekskulnya Sakura adalah tata rias. Biasanya dia disuruh buat dandanin para peserta drama yang bakal manggung. Dia juga sering dimintain tolong sama teman-temannya buat bantuin dandanin mereka. Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong Orochimaru itu adalah guru kimia di sekolah mereka. Dibilang bakoro karena cara ngajarnya yang gak jelas, bikin murid-muridnya pusing. Tapi dia lumayan terkenal loh!! Dia juga seorang pengusaha kayak Minato, cuman dia gak sesukses Minato. Yang bikin dia terkenal itu adalah karena restaurant masakan ularnya yang cukup unik dan tampangnya yang… tau sendiri lah gimana..

"Ya ampun… kasian banget yang jadi stalkermu… Aku pergi dulu ya! Jaa~!" kata Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan Temari menuju ke tempat masuk kereta gantung. Temari yang merasa bosan langsung duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Naru-chan!! Kakinya yang bener dong! Jangan lupa jaga keseimbangannya!" perintah Deidara pada adiknya. Latihan pertama, dia mengajari Naruto posisi-posisi yang benar. Trus cara-cara mendarat kalau dia jatuh supaya nggak cedera dan lain-lain.

"Iya-iya, nee-chan! Sabar dong! Naru kan masih pemula!" jawab Naruto sambil membenarkan posisinya. "Yep! Udah bener kan??" tanya Naruto yakin dan dijawab dengan anggukan Deidara.

"Bagus, Naru-chan!! Sekarang kita coba meluncur ya!! Pelan-pelan aja!" kata Deidara. "Siap ya! 1..2..3!!" seru Deidara sambil meluncur. Diikuti Naruto yang masih canggung.

"Tunggu aku, nee-chan!!" tereak Naruto dan langsung meluncur mengejar kakaknya.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Di tempat deket lokasi Deidara dan Naruto terakhir terlihat dan diwaktu yang sama…

"Ayo otouto!! Kita tanding! Siapa yang duluan sampai ke pohon cemara yang itu, dia yang menang." Tantang Itachi kepada Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah pohon cemara yang gedenya naujubile min jalik itu.

"Heh..! emangnya aniki kira gue bakal takut apa?!" jawab Sasuke menyetujui tantangan Itachi. Yang nantang cuma nyengir-nyengir gaje. "Oke, ayo kita mulai, aniki!!" lanjut Sasuke sambil mengambil ancang-ancang buat meluncur.

"Siap? 1..2..3..MULAI!!!" tereak Itachi yang langsung meluncur kemudian disusul Sasuke. "Yuhuuuuuuuu!!!" seru Itachi kegirangan sambil merasakan sensasi angin dingin yang menyentuh wajahnya dan menyibakkan rambutnya yang agak panjang dan halus itu.

"Cih! Awas kau, aniki!!" seru Sasuke. Kemudian dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di depan anikinya.

"NEE-CHAAAAAAAN!!! KOK GAK MAU BERHENTI SIIIH!!! GIMANA NIIIIIIH!!!??"tereak Naruto panik. Alat skinya gak bisa berhenti! "GYAAAAAAAA!! KAMI-SAMA, NARU BELUM SIAP MATIIIII!!!!" lanjutnya lagi sampe nangis-nangis.

"NARU-CHAAAAAAAN!!! SESEORANG TOLONGIN NARU-CHAN DONG!!!" tereak Deidara. Berhubung Deidara anaknya agak pendiam, suaranya gak terlalu nyaring kayak milik Naruto.

Sasuke dan Itachi yang mendengar teriakan dari pujaan hati mereka itu langsung nengok dengan slow motion dan memperlambat jalan ski mereka. "AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS!!!! Tereak Naruto histeris. Tapi, entah untung atau sial buat Sasuke, dia dan Naruto TABRAKAN dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dari Naruto. Kontan aja tubuh mereka guling-guling kayak dadar guling. Sasuke refleks langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Naruto agar si Naruto gak lepas dari dia. Kalau lepas dan jatuh kemana-mana kan berabe! Sekaligus juga buat ngelindungi Naruto dari batu-batu yang ada dan dari hawa dingin. Acara guling-guling itu diakhiri dengan benturan super keras. BRUAAGH!! Begitulah kira-kira bunyinya. Suara itu membuat burung-burung berlari-atau terbang- meninggalkan sumber dentuman itu. Dari manakah suara itu berasal?

'_Nnnng..? kok hangat?_' tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil menikmati kehangatan yang entah-dari-mana itu. '_Rasanya hangat, nyaman…_' lanjut batin Naruto. Lama-lama ia merasa ada sesuatu yang memeluknya erat. Ia mengira itulah yang membuatnya hangat. Ia mendongak, ingin tau siapa yang merengkuh tubuhnya, dan ternyata…

"Hei, dobe… bangun…" kata Sasuke agak parau. Apakah harus saya beri tau bahwa yang menyebakan dentuman keras itu adalah tubuh Sasuke dengan pohon cemara yang dia dan Itachi jadikan sebagai garis finish pertandingan ski mereka itu? Tentu saja menyebabkan sakit yang amat sangat pada tubuh Sasuke, terlebih pada punggungnya yang langsung 'bersentuhan' dengan pohon cemara itu. Si pohon aja sampe bergoyang. Kalau pohon cemara biasa sih pasti udah tumbang sampe ke akar-akarnya.(emang bisa?)

"Te..Teme!! Lepasin aku!" perintah Naruto sambil memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aduh… dobe… sakit tau.." kata Sasuke lemas dan kesakitan. Tentu saja dia kesakitan bukan karena pukulan pelan Naruto.

"Teme!! Aku punya nama tau!! Jangan pernah panggil aku dobe, baka teme!!" seru Naruto tapi masih dalam rengkuhan Sasuke.

'_cheee… kena kau.._' batin Sasuke kegirangan. Diam-diam Sasuke memfokuskan indra pendengarannya agar bisa mendengar nama gadis yang disayanginya itu dengan jelas. "Emangnya namamu siapa?? Tessy, Tukiyem, atau Inem??" tanya Sasuke. Padahal dalam hatinya berkata '_Jangan sampe dah namanya kayak gitu. Amit-amit kalau aku punya pacar namanya jadul gitu!_'

"Enak aja!! Namaku itu bagus tau! Namaku Namikaze Naruto!! Udah tau kan?! Jangan pernah manggil aku dobe lagi! Awas kau, teme!" kata Naruto yang secara tidak sadar memberitaukan namanya kepada orang yang amat dia benci itu. Dan tentu saja dia gak tau kalau namanya itu sudah dicatat di otak dan terukir di hati Sasuke.

"Heh.. selama kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'teme', aku juga akan tetap memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'dobe'. Lagian namamu kok nama makanan gitu? Kayak nama cowok pula. Dan juga, dobe, namaku bukan teme. Namaku itu Uchiha Sasuke dan jangan sekali-sekali kamu manggil aku dengan teme." Kata Sasuke dengan kul, padahal di hatinya dia masih kegirangan karena udah kenalan. Tinggal pedekate! Saking senangnya dia sampai lupa sama rasa sakit di punggungnya.

"Oke, Sasuke-teme, sudah habis waktu berkenalannya. Dan sekarang..LEPASKAN AKU ATAU KAMU MAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN TINJUKU!!!" ancam Naruto dan sudah pasti dia gak sungguh-sungguh. Tinjunya kan gak kayak Temari yang super-duper keras itu.

Begitu mendengar kata 'berciuman', otaknya yang pervert itu langsung membayangkan hal-hal yang pervert pula. Dan hanya Kami-sama yang tau seperti apa jelasnya yang sedang dibayangkan oleh bocah pervert itu.

"Otouto!! Kamu gak apa-apa??" tanya Itachi khawatir, tetapi pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi oleh adiknya yang masih saja melamun. "Woi! Are you oke, bro?" tanya Itachi lagi dan masih belum menerima respon dari adiknya. Naruto yang masih tetap berada di pelukan Sasuke cuma bisa cengo melihat Sasuke yang gak sadar-sadar. '_Sabar Itachi. Tarik napas, kemudian hembuskan perlahan. Meladeni adikmu memang butuh kesabaran yang melebihi manusia biasa. Itachi, sabar.._' batin Itachi menghibur dirinya sendiri dan detik berikutnya ia mengambil napas banyak-banyak kemudian… "BANGUN, MY PERVERT BAKA OTOUTO!! SINGKIRKAN SEBENTAR PIKIRAN PERVERTMU ITU!!!" tereak Itachi sekuat tenaga yang sukses membuat adiknya kembali dari alam mimpinya dan membuat Naruto dan Deidara-yang mengikuti Itachi- menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

"Anikii… berisik…" kata Sasuke masih lemas.

"Itu gara-gara kamu gak nyadar-nyadar tau!!" gerutu Itachi kesal. Tapi mendengar suara adiknya yang lemas gitu, si kakak langsung khawatir. "Kamu gak papa? Sakit? Yang mana yang sakit? Sakit banget gak??" tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Gak papa gimana?? Sakit tau!! Apalagi di punggung… remuk dah tulang gue…" jawab Sasuke sedikit kesal. Udah tau adiknya ketabrak pohon gede, malah nanya yang gak mungkin.

"Naru-chan, kamu gak papa?" tanya Deidara gak kalah khawatir kepada imuotonya.

"Naru gak papa kok, nee-chan…" jawab Naruto tanpa menatap wajah kakaknya. Sedikitnya dia khawatir juga sama Sasuke yang udah ngelindungi dia dari resiko remuk tulang.

"Kamu bisa berdiri??" tanya Itachi yang udah jelas tau jawabannya. Naruto baru mau melepaskan diri dari Sasuke tapi langsung ditarik oleh Sasuke dan jadilah Naruto meronta-ronta di pelukan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Teme!! Lepasin!!" gerutu Naruto sambil terus meronta. Sasuke melepasnya dengan tidak ikhlas, tetapi tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas. Rasa salitpun masih ada dan belum juga reda.

"Oke otouto, kita balik ke villa aja. Kamu butuh istirahat." Kata Itachi tegas. Dia langsung menyambar tangan adiknya dan dikalungkan ke leher belakangnya. Lalu dia menatap Deidara. "Maaf ya udah nyusahin adikmu, err…"

"Deidara, Namikaze Deidara. Harusnya saya yang berterima kasih karena adik anda telah menyelamatkan adik saya yang ceroboh ini." Kata Deidara sambil menatap geli adiknya yang menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal terhadap kata-kata kakaknya.

"Panggil aja aku Itachi. Gak usah seformal itu, Dei-chan." Kata Itachi dan berhasil membuat wajah cantik Deidara bersemu merah. Para adik-Naruto dan Sasuke- pada cengo melihat kejadian itu.

'_Wow! Hebat banget aniki. Kalau kucontoh ampuh gak ya sama dia?_' tanya batin Sasuke sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke Naruto.

'_Cih! Gak adik gak kakak sama aja! Sama-sama teme_!' batin Naruto kesal melihat wajah kakaknya yang bersemu merah itu. Bukannya dia cemburu atau semacamnya terhadap kakaknya, hanya saja baru kali ini dia melihat wajah kakaknya seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa diperhatikan. Tapi dia gak peduli. Malas bertengkar terus sama si teme. Cape' bo!

"Oke Dei-chan. Aku pergi dulu ya! Anterin baka otouto-ku dulu nih. Oh ya, kamu sekarang tinggal di mana? Boleh gak kapan-kapan aku mampir?" tanya Itachi. Ada sedikit nada memohon di sana. Dari raut wajahnya, kayaknya Deidara gak bakal nolak deh.

"Boleh aja kok. Sekarang aku nginap di villa yang deket sama kafe Kyuubi. Seminggu aja sih.." jawab Deidara, wajahnya masih merah tuh.

"Wah, deket dong! Aku juga nginap di villa yang deket daerah situ. Mungkin aku mampirnya besok aja. Kalau hari ini kagak bisa." Kata Itachi sambil meringis sedikit. Meratapi nasibnya yang harus merawat adiknya. '_Kalau aja aku gak mesti ngerawat otouto, aku pasti dah mampir ke sana. Hiks, tapi gak papa lah. Aku mesti berterima kasih sama otouto karena udah mempertemukanku dengan Dei-chan. Bisa mampir ke villanya pula. Asyik!!_' batin Itachi kegirangan, tapi luarnya tetap kul.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu besok ya." Kata Deidara sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya yang paling manis, membuat Itachi kerepotan menahan nosebleed-nya.

'_Kami-sama… kupikir aku bakal meleleh…_' batin Itachi masih kerepotan menahan nosebleed. Sasuke yang melihat gerak-gerik kakaknya cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Anikii… kapan kita perginya… kalau… aniki pedekate mulu…" kata Sasuke makin lemes.

"iya, bentar otouto. Errr.. Dei-chan, boleh minta nomor hape gak?" pinta Itachi sambil nyodorin hapenya ke Deidara.

'_Kurang ajar ini anak!! Lama banget sih!!_' batin Naruto dan Sasuke hampir bersamaan.

"Boleh kok." Jawab Deidara sambil mengambil hape Itachi kemudian dengan cepat memasukkan nomor hapenya. Setelah selesai dia memberikannya lagi ke pemiliknya.(ya iyalah! Masa' dibawa lari?!) "Nih."

"Makasih ya, Dei-chan! Ayo otouto, kita pulang!!" kata Itachi. Keliatan banget deh dia bahagia sangat. Topeng Uchihanya hancur sudah. Itachi masih sempat dadah-dadah dan Deidara membalasnya.

"Ehem-ehem…!! Ada yang lagi falling-love nih! Jadi iri deh!" goda Naruto yang sukses membuat wajah Deidara kembali memerah.

"Na..Naru-chan kan juga! Jadi gak perlu iri kan?!" balas Deidara sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya.

"HAH!!! Siapa bilang?!? Emang Naru sama siapa??" tanya Naruto sambil berpikir.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan sama si Uchiha bungsu??" goda Deidara membalas Naruto. Sekarang gantian, wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"Iiih…kagak ya! Makasih!" kata Naruto sambil salah tingkah. Deidara maklum sama sifat adiknya ini. Memang sulit mengakuinya karena sepertinya Naruto udah nganggap Sasuke sebagai musuhnya.

'_Hmm… sepertinya Uchiha bungsu juga suka sama Naru-chan. Apa aku bantu aja ya mereka?_' batin Deidara. Seringaian licik muncul di wajah sang kakak yang cantik itu, membuat sang adik bergidik ngeri.

'_Nee-chan kenapa??_' batin Naruto.

"Udah dulu ya hari ini. Besok- eerrrr… lusa kita lanjut lagi." Kata Deidara.

"Nunggu kak Itachi ya??" tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah sok innocent dan sekali lagi sukses membuat wajah Deidara memerah(lagi)

"U-udah ah!! Ayo kita pulang!" kata Deidara salah tingkah sekaligus mengundang tawa sang adik.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Di dalam villa…

"Tadaima..!!" kata Naruto dan Deidara.

"Okaeri!" jawab Sakura dan Temari. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka yang sedikit tertunda.

"Hei, kalian berdua lagi ngomongin apa??" tanya Deidara. Keliatan banget kalau dia juga pingin ikut nimbrung.

"Gini, tadi kita berdua masing-masing ketemu ama cowok. Walaupun gak sama-sama sih, soalnya tadi kita pisah." Jawab Sakura. Wajahnya menyiratkan dirinya yang sedang verygoodmood.

"Kalau Sakura ketemunya di kereta gantung. Kalau aku ketemunya di kursi taman." Lanjut Temari yang sepertinya mempunyai mood yang hampir sama dengan Sakura.

"Ceritain dong!! Detailnya! Detail!!" pinta Naruto.

"Sakura duluan aja deh!" kata Temari sambil nyenggol pundak Sakura.

"Oke deh. Gini ceritanya…" Mulai Sakura. Yang lain-minus Temari karena dia udah duluan denger- mendengarkan dengan seksama. Terkadang mereka ngegodain Sakura kalau lagi muji-muji si cowok. Nama cowok yang ditemuin Sakura bernama Uchiha Sai.

Mendengar marga Uchiha, Naruto langsung cengo. '_Nee-chan sama Sakura-chan pasangannya kok sama-sama Uchiha?? Memangnya Uchiha itu cakep ya??_' batin Naruto. Kemudian dia langsung ingat wajah Sasuke dan dalam sekejap langsung blushing. '_Kalau dipikir-pikir, si teme itu cakep juga yah…_' mengingat hal itu, wajah Naruto langsung merah padam, tanpa disadari sama temen-temen dan kakaknya.

"Trus kalau Temari gimana ceritanya??" tanya Deidara. Si Temari gak keberatan dan langsung menceritakan semua yang perlu diceritakan. Cowok yang dia temui bernama Nara Shikamaru. Pertama waktu ngeliat dia tertidur pulas, tapi begitu Temari duduk di sebelahnya, itu anak langsung melek. Hebat bener. Dan dimulailah pedekate Shikamaru dan Temari. Entah apa saja yang mereka omongkan, hanya Kami-sama yang tau persis.

"Katanya besok mereka mau datang ke sini." Kata Temari sekaligus mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Eeeehh… nee-chan juga bawa tamu besok. Wah, bakal banyak tamu nih!" kata Naruto.

"Loh, Dei-nee-chan ketemu cowok juga? Certain dong!!" pinta Sakura. Awalnya Deidara malu-malu gitu, beberapa lama kemudian lancar deh ngomongnya.

"Jadi nanti ada tiga cowok yang datang ya?" tanya Temari.

"Ada empat kok!! Satunya lagi Uchiha Sasuke, adiknya Itachi dan pasangannya Naru-chaaaaan lhoooo!!" jawab Deidara sambil menggoda adiknya yang langsung merah padam, entah marah atau malu.

"Nee-chaaaaaaaaan!!! Udah Naru bilang kan kalau Naru gak tertarik sama si teme!!" seru Naruto sambil mencubit kakaknya yang meringis.

"Aiiihh.. Naru-chan malu-malu deh! Kita maklum kok kalau kamu suka sama dia." Kata Sakura sambil menggoda Naruto. Ini anak memang lucu kalau sudah digoda.

"Oh ya Naru-chan, tadi kan kamu ketemu orangnya, kok jaketnya belum dikembaliin??" tanya Deidara begitu sadar kalau jaketnya Sasuke masih terikat manis dengan pinggang Naruto.

"Oh iya, Naru lupa… hehe…" jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Lupa atau sengaja gak dikembaliin karena itu benda dari orang yang lagi ditaksir??" tanya Temari. Semuanya-minus Naruto- senyum- senyum gaje.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!! Kok nggak ada yang percaya sama Naru sih?! Kuso!!" seru Naruto sebal dan langsung melesat menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan temen-temen dan kakaknya yang tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Di villa Uchiha…

"Aduuuuh aniki!!!! SAKIT!!!" tereak Sasuke. Tubuhnya banyak diperban karena lukanya yang gak sembarangan. Banyak bin sakit bo!! Tapi untung gak ada tulang yang patah. Cuma remuk dikit yaitu di bagian punggung. Kata dokter kalau istirahat cukup, besoknya sembuh kok. Mendengar itu Itachi merasa lega karena adiknya gak sampe parah-parah amat.

"Iya bentar, dikit lagi.." kata Itachi sambil memerban lengan Sasuke. "Yosh! Udah selesai." Lanjut Itachi.

"Aniki, katanya besok aniki mau ke rumah Namikaze-san ya?" tanya Sasuke. Mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya, Itachi senyum-senyum gaje.

"Ho-oh. Kamu mau ikut gak? Lumayan kan kamu bisa ketemu-eerrr… siapa namanya?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Namanya Naruto." Jawab Sasuke, singkat-cair-(a)gakjelas.

"Hey, Itachi, Sasuke, besok aku mau ke rumah incaranku nih, berdua sama Shika, kalian kami tinggal boleh kan?" tanya Sai, dateng-dateng langsur nyosor aja.

"Terserah kalian aja. Kami juga mau ke rumah incaran kami kok. Di sebelah villa lagi." Jawab Itachi dan langsung ditanggapi dengan muka kaget Sai dan Shikamaru-yang kebetulan ngikutin Sai-

"Berarti kita ke rumah yang sama dong! Yah, kok jadinya rame-rame sih? Padahal mau pedekate berduaan aja ama Sakura." Kata Sai sambil meringis. Shikamaru? Cuek aja! Wong dia udah duluan pedekate kok.

"Yah kita bikin rencana dong supaya yang lain bisa berduaan aja! Gimana sih?!" sahut Sasuke masih kesal karena rasa sakitnya masih ada.

"Tapi awas jangan pergi berduaan. Nenek bilang itu berbahaya hey, hey…HEY.." nyanyi Itachi dengan berbekal suara sumbang menyanyikan lagu 'marilah kemari' ciptaan…(siapa yah?? Maaf saya lupa) dan langsung kena tiga jitakan di kepala.

"Oke! Hari ini susun strategi. Besok, kita show!!" kata Sasuke semangat. Udah gak sabar pingin ketemu dobenya tersayang.

"YOSH!!" jawab yang lain serempak.

-

-

-

TBC…

Author's Note:

Saya akan banyak ngomong di sini, jadi bagi yang tidak ingin membaca disarankan untuk tidak membaca(ya iyalah!!)

1. saya ucapkan: TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!!! Bagi para pembaca yang bersedia membaca penpik saya, apalagi yang juga ngasih review, hiks*terharu*

2. saya mohon maaf karena adanya banyak kesalahan yang terjadi di chap ini dan PASTINYA juga di chap 1. oh ya, saya lupa mencantumkan disclaimer lagunya westlife yang dinyanyikan Sasuke di chap 1. juga kesalahan saya yang lupa menuliskan tanda tbc, jadinya ada beberapa yang nanya: nih masih lanjut, kan? Dan masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya karena keteledoran maupun kedobean saya. Di chap ini juga banyak kesalahannya, walaupun saya tidak tau pasti yang mana yang salah. Sepertinya typo juga masih banyak bertebaran, karena itu saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau penpik ini kurang memuaskan dan ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan.

3. saran dari minna-san sangat membantu saya dalam membuat cerita ini. Dan saya masih tetap minta saran kepada minna-san kalau tidak keberatan.

4. harap jika anda ingin ngeflame disertai dengan alasan yang logis agar saya tidak bingung untuk memperbaikinya. Memang sampai sekarang belum ada dan saya harap tidak ada. Saran-saran juga diberi contoh agar saya dapat belajar dengan cepat, hehe..(Someone: udah minta, cerewet lagi!! Dasar Author gak tau terima kasih!!).

5. untuk yang merequest lagu(maaf saya lupa namanya), saya mohon maaf karena di chap ini tidak ada adegan Sasu lagi nyanyi. Di Chap depan akan saya usahakan ada adegan tersebut.

Itu saja yang saya sampaikan. Arigatou, Minna-saaaan!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Violet Hill Chapter 3

Fandom : Naruto

Story by : Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze

Pairing:

SasuXfemNaru, ItaXfemDei, slight ShikaXTem, SaiXSaku

Rate : T

Disclaimer:

Naruto masih punya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

OOCness, GAJEness, GARINGness, BAHASA SESUKA AUTHOR!! Bagi yang tidak suka warning tersebut, TINGGALKAN PAGE INI DENGAN MENEKAN 'BACK'!!!

Characters:

femNaru, Sasu, Shika, Saku, Tem, Sai : 16th

Gaara : 17th

femDei, Ita : 18th

Sasori : 19th

have a nice read!^.^

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Keesokan harinya…

"Wah, hari ini akan jadi hari bahagia buat kalian. Cowoknya pada mau datang sih…" kata Naruto dengan tampang innocent kepada teman-teman sekaligus kakaknya itu dan sukses membuat mereka-minus Naruto- salah tingkah.

"Lho? Naru-chan juga senang kan? Bisa ketemu si bungsu Uchiha?" balas Deidara. Dia rada kesal juga digoda terus sama adiknya.

"Aku gak mau ketemu sama si teme itu! Nyebelin!" jawab Naruto membalas kakaknya.

"Aiiihh… Naru-chan muna ah! Sebenarnya senang kan ketemu sama si 'dia'?" kata Sakura. "Jaketnya aja masih dibawa-bawa." Lanjut Sakura dan ternyata gak ngaruh sama Naruto. Dia udah kebal sama godaan Sakura. Jaketnya Sasuke memang masih dibawanya. Kali ini dia ikat di leher buat gantiin posisi syalnya.

Ting…Tong…

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" kata Naruto sambil bergegas menuju pintu. Yang lain pada bingung, kok Naruto mau ngebukain pintu? Tumben, biasanya itu anak malas banget kalau disuruh bukain pintu. Pasti ada apa-apanya nih! Pikir mereka-minus Naruto- sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Selamat da…"

"Hai Naru-chan!! Lama gak ketemu ya!!" kata seseorang berambut merah darah dan mata yang berwarna hijau emerald. Disampingnya terdapat seseorang yang lebih tua darinya, berambut merah bata dan mata yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

"Yay!! Gaara-nii-chan akhirnya datang!!" tereak Naruto kegirangan dan langsung memeluk Gaara. Sedangkan orang yang disebelah Gaara tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Siapa Naru-chan?" tanya Deidara. Kemudian dia melihat tamu yang baru datang tersebut. "Waaah!! Gaara dan Sasori-nii-chan toh! Kok gak bilang-bilang mau datang??" lanjut Deidara. Temari dan Sakura juga menyambut kedatangan mereka. Temari dan Sakura sudah tau kalau Gaara dan Sasori adalah SEPUPU keluarga Namikaze.

"Lho? Kan aku udah nelpon Naru-chan tadi malam?! Naru-chan gak ngasih tau ya?" tanya Gaara sambil menjitak pelan kepala Naruto.

"Gak papa dong! Kan supaya surprise gitu!" jawab Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Gaara, membuatnya sukses mendapatkan jitakan kedua dari sepupunya itu.

"Gak kedinginan di luar terus? Ayo masuk!!" kata Deidara mempersilahkan sepupunya masuk ke villa mereka. Setelah para sepupu masuk, mereka mendekatkan diri ke perapian. Yang lainnya mengikuti mereka dan duduk di sofa. "Jadi kalian sudah ngasih tau Naru-chan? Ada angin apa mengunjungi kami?" tanya Deidara. Tumben-tumben sepupu mereka mau mampir.

"Memangnya kami gak boleh mengunjungi sepupu-sepupu kami yang cantik?" kata Sasori. Sukses membuat sepupu-sepupunya bersemu merah. Gaara dan Sasori hanya bisa tertawa ditahan melihat sepupu mereka tersayang, begitu juga dengan Temari dan Sakura.

"Eeeeng… gak papa sih, cuman…"

Ting…Tong…

"Nee-chan. Bukain tuh." Kata Naruto (agak) sinis terhadap kakaknya. Deidara cuma bisa merinding mendengar perintah adiknya. Sekarang dia tau alasan Naruto tadi mau membukakan pintu tanpa disuruh. Begitu pula dengan Temari dan Sakura. Ternyata alasannya adalah karena yang dibukakan pintu oleh Naruto adalah sepupunya, bukan para cowok itu.

"Selamat datang!" kata Deidara dengan ceria terhadap tamu yang baru datang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah para cowok yang memang rencananya mau datang. Melihat Deidara tersenyum, Itachi langsung blank.

"Aniki…aniki…" kata Sasuke sambil berusaha menyadarkan kakaknya yang nge-blank. Kesal karena anikinya gak sadar-sadar, dia melemaskan tangannya, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang memukul dan… PLAAK!! Satu tamparan keras dari Sasuke untuk punggung anikinya tercinta.

"ADUUUH!!!" tereak Itachi. "Otouto, nanti bisa-bisa gantian tulangku yang remuk. Kamu mau ngurusin aku sampai sembuh, HAH!?" ancam Itachi tetapi tidak sukses membuat sang adik mengucapkan kata maaf. Melihat itu Itachi makin kesel aja sama adiknya. Tapi dia harus bersabar, ada Deidara gitu loh! Kan malu diliatin (calon) pacar kalau dia ribut sama adiknya sendiri.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo masuk! Ntar kedinginan lho diluar terus." Ajak Deidara sambil tetap tersenyum manis yang membuat Itachi mengharuskan diri untuk menahan nosebleed yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Oh ya, aku gak lama-lama di sini. Nnng… Sakura-chan, mau gak jalan keluar bareng aku??" tanya Sai sambil h2c (harap-harap cengo)

"Eh? Mmm… boleh aja kok." Jawab Sakura sambil berdiri dari sofa. Sementara Sai mendekati Sakura kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat. Sakura blushing mendapat perlakuan dari Sai. Yang lain pada siul-siul gaje sambil tereak-gak keras-keras sih-'cie..cieee..' atau 'uhuy.. pasangan baru nih ye..' atau 'adeeuuh.. kok panas ya di sini…' dan sukses membuat wajah Sakura udah kayak tomat busuk yang disiram darah.

Sekarang Shikamaru yang mau ngajak Temari keluar! "Emm… Tem, kita ke taman aja yuk. Ngobrol bareng gitu… mau gak?" tanya Shikamaru sambil h2c (eh.. kok kayaknya de javu ya?)

Temari yang agak kaget dengan ajakan Shikamaru akhirnya mau juga. "Nnn.. oke deh. Ayo!" jawab Temari sambil diiringi siul-siulan gaje dan teriakan-teriakan yang hampir sama dengan Sakura.

Nah… apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi dan Sasuke setelah kedua temannya telah meninggalkan mereka? Jangan lupa kalau Gaara dan Sasori masih ada di situ!

"Errrr… lebih baik kita pergi aja yuk. Bosan di sini terus." Kata Itachi memulai percakapan, disertai dengan anggukan setuju dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya mereka ke sini mau ngajakin calon pacar mereka pedekate, atau kalau bisa lebih jauh lagi maunya melamar calon pacar untuk menjadi pacar mereka. Tapi mereka agak canggung juga. Selain mereka dan calon pacar mereka baru ketemuan dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang cukup singkat, ada makhluk yang dari tadi duduk berdekatan dengan para calon pacar. '_Siapa mereka??_' pikir Uchiha bersaudara.

'_Heee… sepertinya tujuan mereka ke sini adalah Dei-nee-chan dan Naru-chan. Objek bagus nih buat dikerjain!_' pikir Gaara. Seringaian licik menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sasori, sang kakak bingung melihat expresi yang dikeluarkan adiknya.

"Aniki! Aku punya rencana! Ke sini bentar!" bisik Gaara ke kakaknya. Sasori nurut aja sama ajakan adiknya. "Aniki sadar gak kalau para tamu itu punya tujuan apa?" bisik Gaara kepada Sasori. Sepertinya Sasori mulai mengerti apa yang direncanakan sang adik, kemudian dia mengangguk. "Nah gimana kalau kita ngerjain mereka? Mumpung identitas kita belum ketahuan!?" bisik Gaara lagi sambil tersenyum nista. Membuat yang melihatnya jadi bergidik ngeri.

"Kerjain mereka? Wah, asik tuh! Jarang-jarang kita ngerjain orang! Tapi ngerjainnya gimana?" tanya Sasori masih main bisik-bisikkan sama Gaara. Kemudian Gaara membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasori. Setelah mengerti, Sasori mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyum nista. '_Hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan!!_' pikir Akasuna bersaudara itu. Kakak beradik Uchiha dan Namikaze hanya bisa bergidik ngeri tanpa mengetahui apa yang sedang dibicarakan kakak beradik Akasuna tersebut.

"Oke deh!! Ayo kita keluar!!" ajak Sasori semangat sambil memeluk pinggang Deidara dengan sangat mesra di mata Itachi, dan sukses membuat Uchiha sulung itu naik darah. Tapi dia gak mau kelahi di depan calon pacarnya itu. Malu dong booo'!! Gaara juga gak mau kalah sama kakaknya, langsung aja dia merangkul pundak Naruto dengan kelewat mesra di mata Sasuke dan sukses membuat sang Uchiha bungsu ikutan naik darah. Tapi dia mencoba bersabar seperti kakaknya. Dan alasannya juga sama dengan kakaknya, malu booo'!!

"Oh ya, Naru-chan, kita ke kafe Kyuubi aja yuk!! Aku belum makan nih! Biarin aja Aniki mau kemana kek." ajak Gaara sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto, kemudian menengok ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah dingin. "Kamu mau ikut?" tanya Gaara kepada Sasuke dengan dingin, kemudian dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan. '_Fu..fu..fu Uchiha.. kesenangan baru akan dimulai.. kuharap kamu tidak mengecewakanku!_' pikir Gaara nista. Keluarga Akasuna sudah sering ketemu sama keluarga Uchiha untuk keperluan bisnis, jadi mereka bisa tau dari wajah Itachi dan Sasuke yang memang rada mirip dengan orangtua mereka, Fugaku dan Mikoto. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan oleh Gaara dan Sasori?

Kita lihat dulu Sasori-Deidara-Itachi.

Mereka ditinggal oleh Gaara-Naruto-Sasuke. "Dei-chan, kita ke kereta gantung aja yuk!" ajak Sasori, kemudian dia menoleh ke Itachi, "kamu juga mau ikut, Uchiha-san?" tanyanya dengan expresi datar.

"Ya, aku ikut." Kata Itachi dengan dingin.

'_Khukhukhu…Uchiha… kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku.._' batin Sasori.

"Oh ya, Dei-chan, kita ke kereta gantung yang paling tinggi aja yuk!! Kan enak di sana bisa ngeliat pemandangan." Ajak Sasori tanpa menatap ataupun melirik Itachi. Itachi semakin sebel dibuatnya.

'_Siapa sih orang iniiiiiii!!!!! Ganggu ajaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Mana dianya deket-deketan gitu sama Dei-chan-ku!!_' batin Itachi. Woi Itachi!! Deidara kan belum jadi pacar lo!

"Ayo Sasori-nii–" kalimat Deidara terhenti ketika Sasori menyentuh bibir Deidara agar gadis itu diam.

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku nii-chan! Panggil Sasori aja." Kata Sasori sambil berbisik dengan Deidara agar Itachi tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa?" bisik Deidara dengan perasaan bingung karena permintaan sepupunya yang bisa dibilang aneh itu.

"Pokoknya kamu turutin aja deh! Untuk hari ini aja! Pliiiiis!?" bisik Sasori yang diikuti tatapan bingung dari Deidara dan tatapan lo-lagi-ngomong-apaan dari Itachi.

"Iya deh, Sasori." Jawab Deidara masih agak bingung. Itachi? Udah keluar asap tuh dari kepalanya. Untung aja Deidara gak liat. Tapi Sasori yang ngeliat ketawa dalam hati.

Dan sampailah mereka di kereta gantung. Mereka menaiki kereta gantung berkapasitas 4 orang. Tempat duduknya berhadapan gitu. Naaah… Sasori sama Deidara duduknya satu deret. Itachi sendirian aja. Dirinya makin panas ketika melihat Sasori memeluk pinggang Deidara erat banget, kayak orang lagi pacaran. Deidara yang udah biasa cuek aja. Eits! Bukan berarti Sasori punya perasaan macam cinta gitu sama sepupunya. Dia cuma sedikit over-protective sama sepupunya yang cantik itu. Dia juga suka ngerjain orang. Naah.. karena inilah Sasori bersikap kayak tadi sekaligus buat ngerjai Itachi. Kasian deh lo, Itachi!

"Jadi, Dei-chan, kamu masih ekskul biola ya? Kenapa gak paduan suara aja? Suaramu kan bagus! Aku juga sering denger kamu nyanyi-nyanyi di kamarmu." Kata Sasori.

"Iya, Sasori. Aku malas ekskul paduan suara. Eh, Sasori nguping yaa!!" kata Deidara dengan tatapan curiga ke Sasori. Yang ditatap mah cuma cekikikan.

'_Eh, nguping?? Kok bisa? Apa mereka saudaraan? Tapi kok gak ada mirip-miripnya??_' batin Itachi bingung. Sepertinya otak jeniusnya sudah mulai bekerja. "Nnnng… hei! Nama kamu siapa? Namaku Uchiha Itachi." Kata Itachi walaupun masih ada sedikit nada marah.

"Namaku Akasuna no Sasori, salam kenal. Aku temen dekatnya Dei-chan." Kata Sasori diiringi dengan tatapan what-is-the-maksud dari Deidara. Itachi sedikit syok mendengarnya. Melihat reaksi dari Itachi, Sasori mendekatkan dirinya dengan telinga Itachi sambil berbisik "Dan kayaknya bentar lagi aku bakalan jadi pacarnya Dei-chan. Tinggal nunggu waktu aja." Lanjut Sasori dan Itachi tambah syok mendengarnya. Deidara cuman bisa bengong melihat kedua cowok itu main bisik-bisikan.

Begitu kereta gantungnya udah berhenti, Deidara nanya sambil berbisik sama Sasori, "Sasori tadi ngomong apa sama Itachi-san? Trus kenapa Sasori bilang kalau aku ini temen dekatnya Sasori?" si Sasori cuma cekikikan gajebo sementara Itachi dongkol setengah hidup.

"Udahlah! Gak usah dipikirin. Kita ke kafe Kyuubi yuk! Laper nih!!" ajak Sasori sambil memegang perutnya sambil memasang wajah memelas. Deidara ngalah aja sama sepupunya itu. Itachi mau gak mau setuju juga.

Dan sesampainya mereka di kafe Kyuubi…

"Dei-chan, kamu pergi dulu ya? Ada yang mau kubicarakan nih sama Uchiha, pliiiiss" bisik Sasori sambil menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu. (WHAAATT??!! Sasori punya puppy eyes no jutsunya Naruto?? 10X10 Cepe' deeeh`)

"Eh? Memangnya Sasori mau ngomongin apa?" tanya Deidara.

"Udahlah! Ini urusan para pria. Wanita gak boleh ikutan. Bentar aja kok." Kata Sasori.

"Umm… iya deh. Jangan macem-macem ya!" kata Deidara kemudian meninggalkan para pria itu berdua. Itachi yang dari tadi gak konek tambah bingung dengan kepergian Deidara.

"Jadi..." Sasori membuka percakapan. "menurutmu Dei-chan itu gimana?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Itachi bingung mesti jawab apa. '_Dia itu cantik banget, baik hati dan so pasti gak bakal ada cowok yang gak suka sama dia!! Bahkan para cowok itu bersedia dijadikan babunya!!_' batin Itachi. Tapi luarnya dia menjawab, "Dei itu baik dan cocok dijadikan teman dekat."

"Hoo.. cuma temen dekat ya~? Tapi menurutku dia itu lebih cocok buat dijadiin pacar. Dan setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, dia bisa dipakai buat senang-senang deh! Aku sih gak bisa menjalin hubungan serius sama dia, jadi dia kubuat mainanku aja. Setelah bosan, dibuang aja!" kata Sasori santai. Dia berharap kalau kata-katanya itu dapat membuat sang Uchiha panas, dan harapannya terkabulkan.

Itachi yang sebenarnya dari tadi udah panas, mencoba bersabar sedikit. "Maksudmu apa??" tanyanya sambil sedikit berteriak walaupun cuma orang-orang yang agak deket aja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aiih~ masa' kamu gak tau sih~?? Sekarang kita sedang membicarakan dunia yang lebih dewasa, y'know. Sesama pria kamu pasti ngerti lah yang aku maksud." Jawab Sasori dengan sangat santai seakan dia berada di pantai.

"Maksud lo…" otak jenius Itachi mulai bekerja, beberapa detik kemudian dia menyadari maksud Sasori. "Lo… jangan-jangan lo…"

"Yups!! Tepat banget! Akhirnya lo ngerti juga! Sekarang gue emang lagi ngincer Dei-chan. Nanti kalau udah bosen tinggal cari yang lain. Gampang kan." Kata Sasori. Dia sedikit bergidik ketika sang Uchiha menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sangar. Tanpa aba-aba Itachi menarik kerah baju Sasori dengan kasar. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengambil ancang-ancang buat mukul Sasori.

"BAN**AT LO!! KURANG AJAR!! GAK AKAN GUE BIARIN BERBUAT SEENAKNYA DENGAN DEI!!" tereak Itachi sambil mendaratkan bogem mentah terkuatnya. Sasori memutar kepalanya dengan tujuan meredam sedikit pukulan Itachi supaya gak terlalu sakit. Tapi ternyata tetap aja kerasa sakit banget.

Tiba-tiba Deidara muncul di saat yang tepat untuk menengahi mereka. Deidara kaget bukan kepalang karena melihat sepupunya dengan cowok yang ditaksirnya hampir melaksanakan ritual suci mereka: tukar bogem.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!! Kenapa kok kalian berantem?!" tanya Deidara sambil setengah berteriak. Itachi dan Sasori terdiam. Mereka saling melepas 'cengkraman' dari lawan mereka. "Sasori-nii!! Pipimu bengkak!" kata Deidara kemudian menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Kenapa Itachi-kun??" tanyanya lagi. Wuih!! Pipinya Sasori langsung bengkak euy~

"Dia.." jawab Itachi sediiikit gugup karena khawatir nanti Deidara bakal membencinya. "Dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk ke kamu Dei!" tegas Itachi. Kemudian otaknya menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. '_Kenapa Dei memanggilnya Sasori-nii?? Katanya mereka teman dekat, tapi kok.._'

"Eeehh..?? Benarkah itu Sasori-nii??" tanya Deidara sambil menatap Sasori. Sasori menemplok mukanya dengan satu tangan, malu abis diliat semua orang di kafe. '_Ampun dah! Gagal rencana gue!! Udah kena bogem, si Dei-chan manggil aku dengan embel-embel –nii lagi! Ancur total!!_' batin Sasori.

"Oke deh. Gue ngaku salah kali ini. Dei-chan, udah kubilang kan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –nii?" katanya sambil menatap Deidara yang menutup mulutnya karena baru menyadari kesalahannya. Sasori menghela napas panjang. "Hhhh… ancur rencana gue. Sekarang gue kasih penjelasan buat lo, Uchiha." Lanjut Sasori sambil memindahkan pandangannya ke Itachi. "Sebenernya gue mau ngetes lo–sekalian ngerjain juga sih, seberapa besar rasa suka elo sama imuoto gue–iya, gue ama Dei-chan sebenarnya saudara sepupu, dan ternyata elo emang bisa diandalin buat jagain Dei-chan. Gue tau perasaan elo waktu pertama kali gue ngeliat gimana tatapan mata elo ke Dei-chan, tapi gue gak yakin kalau elo belum gue tes dulu. Gue gak nyangka kalau elo sayang banget sama Dei-chan sampe mukul gue gini. Gila! Sakit banget tau! Tapi gak papa kok. Salah gue sih." Jelas Sasori panjang lebar. Itachi kaget campur seneng. Melihat itu, Sasori melanjutkan lagi, "dan karena elo udah dapat kepercayaan dari gue, elo boleh pacaran sama Dei-chan. TAPI kalau sampai elo bikin Dei-chan sedih sekali aja, jangan harap elo bisa ngeliat wajah lo di depan cermin dalam keadaan normal. Ngerti lo?!" mendengar itu Itachi tambah senang dan wajah cantik Deidara berubah warna menjadi merah kayak lampu lalulintas.

"Tenang aja, bro! Gue bakal ngejagain Dei-chan dari semua orang yang merencanakan hal busuk terhadapnya." Kata Itachi tegas. Wajah Deidara sekarang tambah kayak rok anak sd.

"Oke deh. Sampai ketemu lagi Uchiha. Silahkan kamu waktumu berduaan dengan Dei-chan. Dan jangan pernah sekalipun berbuat macam-macam!! Awas lo!!" ancam Sasori sambil berjalan pergi dari kafe Kyuubi, meninggalkan Itachi dan Deidara. Tapi sebelum itu Sasori masih sempat-sempatnya memberi kecupan di kening Deidara dan berhasil membuat Itachi panas. Sasori cuma cekikikkan melihat Itachi.

"Jadi.." Itachi membuka percakapan sambil menatap Deidara lekat-lekat, membuat gadis itu ber-blushing ria. "Apa perlu mengadakan acara penembakkan di depan umum untuk membuktikan bahwa kita pacaran?" tanya Itachi dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Deidara. Cowok itu tersenyum dan mencium kening Deidara. Deidara kaget, Itachi nyengir. Dan mereka kemudian keluar untuk menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Gak peduli sama orang-orang yang menggoda pasangan baru tersebut.

======kembali ke SasuNaruGaa=====

Ingat ya!! Mereka duluan yang ke kafe Kyuubi dan gak ketemu sama ItaDeiSaso!

"Hmm… makan apa ya enaknya..?? Naru-chan gak makan~?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat-buat dan membuat si pantat ayam berasap. Naruto cuma ketawa kecil mendengar sepupunya yang dianggapnya lucu itu.

"Gak, Naru udah makan di rumah, Gaara-nii–"

"Ssstt! Khusus hari ini jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel nii-chan ya. Sementara aja kok!" kata Gaara. Naruto mengangguk pelan walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tau apa yang direncanakan sepupunya ini. Gaara tersenyum senang. Sasuke gak peduli sama apa yang mereka omongin. "Jadi aku aja yang makan? Hey! Kamu gak makan?" tanya Gaara dingin sewaktu bertanya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus, tetapi Gaara mengerti kalau itu artinya dia juga gak ikut makan. Kemudian Gaara memanggil pelayan dan memesan satu porsi spaghetti, Naruto pesen cream stew dan Sasuke pesen kopi.

"Naru-chan, apa kabar Paman dan Bibi?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

"Tousan sama kaasan baik-baik aja kok. Tapi sekarang lagi di Jerman." Jawab Naruto. Sedikit nada sedih ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Aih~ jadi kamu tinggal berdua aja sama Dei-nee? Boleh gak aku mampir ke rumahmu minggu depan?" tanya Gaara.

"Boleh banget!! Kalau ada Gaara pasti bakalan rame!!" jawab Naruto girang. Melihat Naruto segirang itu, Gaara tersenyum kul, sedangkan Sasuke semakin memanas. Bisa-bisa kepalanya jadi pantat ayam bakar tuh!

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka udah datang. Gaara langsung memakan makanan yang (a)gak berdosa itu, TAPI dengan sangat elit tentunya. Masa' Gaara makannya berhamburan? Gak banget gitu lokx!! Naruto juga makan cream stewnya pelan-pelan(gak kayak biasanya, soalnya dia lagi gak laper-laper banget) Sasuke menyeruput kopinya. Yah.. walaupun makannya udah pelan-pelan, seorang Naruto gak pernah lepas dari kata 'celemotan'. Si Gaara dengan sigap membersihkan cream stew di sekitar bibir Naruto dengan jarinya kemudian menjilatnya. Sasuke? Tambah panas boooooo'!!! suhunya udah kayak di deket matahari aja dan anehnya Naruto dan Gaara gak ngerasa sama sekali. Naruto? Biasa ajah! Kan sama sepupu sendiri. Udah biasa. Gaara? Luar tetep kul, kalau dalam ketawa-ketawa gaje!! Pingin banget memfoto muka Sasuke yang sudah ber-henshin menjadi Son Goku dilindes traktor saking panasnya. Para penonton di kafe? Ada yang cengo, ada yang cekikikan gaje dan ada juga yang kepanasan gara-gara pengaruh dari Son–eh salah! Sasuke.

Setelah mereka semua selesai makan, mereka membayarnya dulu.(ya iyalah!! Masa' ditinggal pergi?!) kemudian mereka jalan-jalan di taman sambil melihat orang-orang pada main ski, ada juga yang kencan, main bola salju, dan sebagainya. Saljunya juga masih turun, tapi gak lebat. Gaara merangkul Naruto mesra. Mesra banget malah! Jangan tanya bagaimana Sasuke sekarang. Bisa anda bayangkan sendiri gimana tuh mukanya si pantat ayam. Tapi dia masih berusaha untuk tetap sabar-Sasuke?? Sabar!?? Watdepak!!- karena ada Naruto. Dia gak mau melakukan hal-hal diluar asusila di depan Naruto.

Salju-salju berjatuhan, menempati kepala Naruto sebagai tempat mendaratnya. Baru saja Naruto ingin menyingkirkan salju itu, Gaara dengan cepat melakukan tindakan tersebut. Disingkirkannya salju itu dari kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan tangan Gaara yang hangat. Kadang sepupunya itu bertindak sangat overprotective terhadapnya. Gaara memang sangat menyayangi Naruto dan menganggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Perasaan itu juga dimiliki oleh Naruto. Dia juga merasakan bagaimana mempunyai kakak laki-laki.

Naah~ melihat adegan ini, sang Uchiha bungsu hampir kehabisan rasa sabarnya. Gaara nyengir dalam hati melihat kelakuan Uchiha satu ini. '_Waw, ternyata dia panas juga ya! Hmm.. tapi gue belum puas ngerjain dia. Oke deh, satu serangan lagi!_' batin Gaara. "Naru-chan, bisa ninggalin kita bentar gak? Sebentar aja kok! Ada yang mau kuomongin sama dia." Kata Gaara sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi mencoba menahan amarahnya yang siap meletus kapan saja.

"Memangnya Gaara mau ngomong apa sama si Teme ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Dia sama sekali gak sadar dengan perubahan muka Sasuke.

"Omongan cowok. Cewek dilarang denger. Udah deh Naru-chan pergi dulu aja ya." Jawab Gaara.

"Ya udah. Tapi Gaara gak naksir Sasuke kan? Gaara normal kan?" tanya Naruto dan berhasil mendapatkan hadiah jitakan yang cukup keras dari Gaara.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan. Ntar kamu kena getahnya." Kata Gaara tenang.

"Iya deh. Oh ya Teme, nih jaketmu! Kamu lupa ngambil lagi!" kata Naruto sambil melempar jaket biru itu tepat di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus, kemudian melempar jaket itu balik ke wajah manis Naruto. "Apaan sih, TEME?!" seru Naruto sambil meraih jaket itu dari wajahnya.

"Buatmu aja. Aku gak butuh." Kata Sasuke dengan nada kul. Kalau cuma jaket mah dia bisa beli bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Huuh~ dasar Teme!" gerutu Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasuke.

Dan dimulailah serangan terakhir dari Gaara untuk sang bocah Uchiha.

"Naru-chan itu manis ya? Baik lagi. Walaupun rada manja, tapi aku suka sifatnya." Kata Gaara sambil menatap kepergian Naruto. Sasuke menyetujui pendapat Gaara dalam Hati. "Pasti cocok banget buat dijadikan pacar." Sasuke mengiyakan dalam hati. Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang-menurut Gaara- biasa-biasa aja itu, dia agak sebel sendiri. "Tinggal satu langkah lagi Naru-chan pasti kudapatkan!" lanjutnya.

Mendengar pernyataan Gaara barusan, Sasuke syok. Ternyata muncul saingan cintanya-halah!- Memang sih, Naruto itu manis dan pastinya banyak banget cowok yang naksir dia. Tapi Sasuke gak nyangka bahwa rival cintanya menantangnya secara terang-terangan seperti itu. Mau gak mau Sasuke panas juga.

"Setelah mendapatkannya kemudian menikmatinya, dia tinggal kubuang." Kata Gaara. Ternyata siasat terakhirnya gak jauh-jauh dari ide kakaknya.

Sasuke amat sangat marah mendengar pernyataan Gaara tersebut, kemudian ia menarik baju Gaara. "MAKSUD LO APA HAH!! ELO KIRA NARUTO ITU MAINAN APA!! JANGAN PERNAH ELO SEKALI-KALI NYENTUH DIA LAGI!!!! BAS**RD!!" tereak Sasuke menggema sampai seluruh pelosok tanah air-oke ralat, sampai seluruh penjuru bukit Violet. Tanpa aba-aba lagi tangan kanan Sasuke langsung memukul wajah Gaara. Seperti halnya Sasori, Gaara juga berusaha meredam pukulan itu dengan memutar lehernya searah dengan arah pukulan Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja rasa sakit tidak bisa dihindari. Pipi kiri Gaara langsung bengkak dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Gaara yang maunya ngebalas harus mengurungkan niatnya karena tiba-tiba Naruto datang menengahi mereka.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih!! Kok pake tukar bogem kayak gitu!!" tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak.

Kedua lelaki itu terdiam. Mereka bingung harus berkata apa. Mereka menyadari sebenarnya perbuatan mereka itu sangat salah. Diam-diam Gaara merasa senang, karena rencananya berjalan dengan sangat sukses, walaupun harus menerima bogem mentah dari Sasuke.

"Naru, dia ternyata berniat buat manfaatin kamu dan setelah dia puas, baru dia membuangmu!! Gak mungkin aku membiarkannya menjalani rencana busuknya itu!!!" jawab Sasuke yang memecah keheningan. Naruto bengong mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, Gaara nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Maksudmu apa sih, teme?" tanya Naruto polos(atau bego)

"Cih! Dasar dobe! Kamu itu gak nyadar ya kalau orang ini sebenarnya mau nyakitin kamu!! Dia pingin seenaknya sendiri dan memanfaatkanmu, tau!!" kata Sasuke esmosi.

"Ahahahaha… Teme bego!! Gaara kan sepupu aku!! Biasanya aku manggil dia Gaara-nii-chan, tapi hari ini dia maunya dipanggil Gaara aja! Ya sudah deh!! Kamu kira aku sama Gaara pacaran? Gaara juga gak mungkin tega ngelakuin hal-hal yang buruk sama aku!!" seru Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke cengo mendengar pernyataan Naruto mengenai Gaara. Gaara memasang senyum kemenangan bercampur puas.

"Apa yang dikatakan Naru-chan itu benar, Uchiha. Aku sebenarnya sepupu Naru-chan. Dengan kata lain aku bermaksud menjebak kamu. Aku gak nyangka reaksimu bakal kayak gini. Pipiku mesti dikompres beberapa hari nih." Kata Gaara sambil mengelus pipi kirinya. "Tujuanku ngerjain kamu selain buat lucu-lucuan adalah aku pengen ngetes perasaan kamu terhadap Naru-chan." Lanjutnya. Mendengar itu, Naruto dan Sasuke berblushing ria. Gaara tertawa kecil. "Aku tau kok, sebenarnya kamu naksir Naru-chan kan? Aku bisa liat dari matamu ketika kamu melihat Naru-chan. Yah.. mumpung ada kesempatan, kamu kukerjain deh!"

"Jadi sekarang elo tau perasaan gue terhadap si dobe ini. Trus, lo mau ngapain?" tanya Sasuke. Gaara tersenyum.

"Karena reaksimu cukup memuaskan, maka aku kasih kamu kepercayaan buat ngejagain Naru-chan. Belum pernah aku memberi kepercayaan ini pada orang lain loh! Jadi kamu harus bangga dan jangan pernah membuatku kecewa dengan membuat Naru-chan sedih meskipun cuma sekali. Dan kalau kamu mengecewakanku, aku jamin kamu gak bakal bisa melihat indahnya pagi esok hari." Ancam Gaara dengan nada tenang. Sasuke santai aja. Dia yakin dia gak bakal menyakiti Naruto.

"Gue janji gak bakal bikin Naru sedih sekalipun dan gue bakal ngelindungi dia. Gak akan gue biarin orang yang bikin Naru sedih." Kata Sasuke percaya diri. Naruto tersipu malu mendengar pernyataan Sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Hmm… gut gut. Jaga Naru-chan baik-baik ya. Dia itu rada ceroboh dan bodoh. Dan jangan pernah melakukan hal-hal negative terhadapnya. Ngerti lo?"

"Tenang aja. Gak bakal kok. Tapi gue boleh kan pacaran sama dia?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang wajahnya sudah merah kayak tomat. Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Of course. Silahkan aja. Toh aku sudah percaya sama kamu. Atau kamu mau aku tes lagi?" kata Gaara sambil nyengir.

"Gak usah deh. Gue udah puas sama siksaan lo tadi. Serasa di neraka gue."

"Oke deh. Aku gak mau mengganggu waktu kalian. Aku pergi dulu ya! Dan ingat janjimu Uchiha!" kata Gaara sambil meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berduaan.

"Jadi, maukah kamu men– emm… bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu?" kata Sasuke dengan (sok) romantis terhadap Naruto. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Naruto menjawab.

"Iya Sasuke."

Walaupun sudah menjadi pasangan baru, Sasuke dan Naruto gak bisa langsung mesra. Mereka tetep keuh-keuh saling mengolok.

"Hhhh… coba tadi gak kamu hentikan, pasti sepupumu udah babak belur deh!" kata Sasuke dengan sombongnya.

"Ya gak mungkin lah! Pasti Gaara-nii-chan yang menang!! Kamu tuh yang babak belur! Gaara-nii-chan kan kuat! Dia udah sabuk itam di taekwondo tau!!" kata Naruto semangat. Dia emang suka banget muji-muji sepupunya itu dan dia gak suka ada orang yang ngatain sepupunya itu yang enggak-enggak.

"Eeehh… kok kamu gak dukung pacarmu sendiri sih!" kata Sasuke. Wajah Naruto jadi merah kayak rok sd. Sasuke nyengir.

"Eeeng…ya…iyalah!! Emang udah kenyataan kalau Gaara-nii-chan lebih kuat dari kamu. Teme!!" kata Naruto sambil malu-malu geto.

Ketika mereka asyik berolok-olokan, muncullah seorang dewa yang sangat tampan berjalan dengan penuh wibawa, rambutnya yang berwarna merah bata menari-nari karena semilir angin dingin. Tak lupa efek cahaya dibelakangnya seakan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah dewa yang sangat agung. Oke, terlalu lebay memang. Intinya mereka bertemu dengan Sasori, sepupu Naruto dan Deidara sekaligus kakaknya Gaara.

"Hai, Uchiha!! Elo udah pacaran sama Naru-chan ya? Mana Gaara?" tanyanya sambil celingak-celinguk. Wajah si pasangan baru itu memerah kayak tomat busuk.

"Ehem. Ya, aku udah pacaran sama Naru-chan. Gaara tadi pergi, tau ke mana." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada kul. Padahal di wajahnya masih ada semburat merah, agak tipis sih, tapi tetep aja keliatan.

"Oh, gitu ya. Jadi Gaara udah nge-tes elo? Kalau udah pacaran berarti udah kan. Gimana? Nyebelin gak tuh anak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Banget. Dia itu nyebelin banget. Tapi gue tau kok kalau sebenarnya dia itu cuma mau ngejaga Naru-chan. Dan untungnya gue lulus. Oh ya, mana aniki dan Deidara-san?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto juga dari tadi mencari wajah kakaknya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Lho? Sasori-nii-chan kok pipinya bengkak?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat pipi kiri Sasori yang memang bengkak.

"Oh, ini tadi kena pukulan si Uchiha sulung itu. Masih sakit bo'! Kalau soal Dei-chan, dia sama si– siapa namanya? Itachi?" jawab Sasori. "Mereka juga pacaran loh! Sama kayak kalian. Itachi juga udah aku tes dan hasilnya lulus. Yaah walaupun aku masih belum puas ngerjain dia. Sekarang gak tau deh mereka ke mana."

"Oooh, gitu." Kata Naruto dan Sasuke sambil manggut-manggut.

"Yaudah deh. Gue duluan dulu ya!! Uchiha, jaga sepupu gue baik-baik ya!! Jaa~" seru Sasori kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Sas, aku mau ketemu nee-chan! Kita cari mereka yuk!" pinta Naruto memelas dan menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu kebanggaannya. Sasuke tentu tidak bisa menolak permintaan pacar barunya ini. Kemudian Sasuke mengangguk. "Yay!! Sasuke baik!! Aku sayang Sasuke!!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke secara gak sadar. Yang dipeluk seneng-seneng aja dan membalas pelukan Naruto dengan memeluk balik. Naruto yang baru sadar. Langsung kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang memerah, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Naru-chaaan!!! Sasuke-kuuuun!!" tereak seseorang berambut pirang sambil menggandeng tangan seorang cowok berambut hitam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara dan Itachi. Mereka berjalan-atau berlari- ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Nee-chan!! Waah, lagi mesra-mesraan nih sama cowoknya." Goda Naruto membuat wajah Deidara bersemu merah.

"Trus kita tadi ngapain, Naru-chan~?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda dan berhasil membuatnya mendapat pukulan pelan di perutnya dari pacarnya itu.

"Eh, otouto, kamu tadi dapat tes juga gak?" tya Itachi sambil berbisik kepada Sasuke.

"Ho-oh! Dasar tuh si rambut merah! Overprotective banget sih!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sebal. "Aku juga sempat memukulnya tadi!"

"Sama dong kalau gitu! Tapi aku tau kok maksudnya itu baik. Supaya sepupunya gak punya pacar sembarangan. Lagipula kita lulus kan?"

"Hei! Kalian lagi ngobrol apa sih?!" seru Naruto membuat kedua Uchiha itu kaget berjamaah.

"Eh… gak papa kok, Naru. Gak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Otouto, kita nge-band yuk! Buat ngerayain dapat pacar baru!" ajak Itachi semangat.

"Ayo! Di tempat biasa kan?"

"Yooi!!" jawab Itachi. "Dei-chan, kita ke kafe lagi yuk!" ajak Itachi kepada Deidara. Deidara mengangguk.

"Ngapain kita ke sana lagi, teme? Kamu lapar?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak. Kita cuma mau melakukan sesuatu."

"Eh? Apaan?"

"Nanti juga kamu tahu" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus. Naruto bengong. Itachi udah mencet-mencet hapenya, kemudian dia tempelkan hapenya itu di telinganya.

"Woy, Sai! Kita kumpul di kafe Kyuubi ya! Ho-oh, kita nge-band! Ajak aja pacarmu itu, sekalian nonton kita. Iya! Yo!!" Itachi mengakhiri percakapan di hape. Kemudian mencet-mencet lagi dan menempelkan hapenya ke telinganya lagi. "Shika!! Kita ngumpul di kafe Kyuubi. Apa? Udah di sana? Dari kapan elo…" tiba-tiba Itachi nge-blush. "Asem lo! Ya udah, siap-siap lo di sana. Tungguin kita-kita yo!" kata Itachi dengan wajah yang masih merah dikit. Sasuke curiga sama percakapan kakaknya dengan Shikamaru.

"Emangnya Shika ngomong apa, aniki?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ano.. itu.. dia ternyata udah di sana sejak kita ninggalin villanya Dei, jadinya dia… ngeliat peristiwa aku tuker bogem sama Sasori… yaah… sampe aku ama Dei keluar dia liat semuanya… katanya pacarnya sempat ngerekam di hapenya…" jelas Itachi. Sasuke agak kaget.

'_Apa dia liat aku sama Naru dan si rambut merah itu ya? __Untung aku gak tukar bogem di sana…_' batin Sasuke bersyukur kelahinya gak di sana.

"Ayo deh kita ke sana! Kasian nanti Temari nunggunya lama!" kata Naruto yang gak sengaja denger percakapan rahasia Uchiha itu-yang bukan rahasia lagi buat Naruto-. Dan semuanya berjalan menuju kafe Kyuubi sambil bercakap-cakap. Tentang 'tes' yang diberikan sampai acara olok-mengolok Naruto dan Sasuke tidak terlewatkan. Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa para Uchiha itu gak sadar sama sekali bahwa Akasuna bersaudara telah memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'Uchiha' padahal belum kenalan. Kalaupun mereka sadar mereka juga tidak mempermasalahkannya sih…

=====skip time=====

Sesampainya di kafe Kyuubi…

"Yo Sas, Tachi!!! Lama banget kalian!!" sambut Sai sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura erat. Ngeliat itu, duo Namikaze ini senyum-senyum 'danger' ke Sakura dan membuat Sakura yang dari tadi wajahnya memerah itu pucat seketika.

"Udah deh! Langsung aja! Dei-chan duduk aja dulu ya." Kata Itachi. Deidara pun menuruti kata-kata Itachi. Itachi tersenyum tulus ke Deidara dan ia pun membalasnya dengan senyum termanisnya. Itachi dengan sangat terpaksa harus berjuang menahan nosebleednya sambil berjalan menuju panggung.

"Wah! Tipe istri yang patuh terhadap suami ya!" bisik Sakura ke Naruto yang setuju dengan pendapat temannya. Kemudian disusul death glare Deidara. Sakura dan Naruto pun tertawa.

"Hei! Kalian lagi ngomongin apa?" tanya Temari yang langsung nimbrung percakapan para cewek tersebut. "Oh iya! Aku ada tontonan bagus loh! Mau liat gak?"

"Tontonan apa?" tanya NaruDeiSaku.

"Selamat malam, para pengunjung yang kami hormati. Hari ini kami akan menyanyikan satu lagu yang kami persembahkan khusus untuk para kekasih kami tercinta yang ada di sana." Kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan tempat duduk para cewek yang sedang berkumpul dengan wajah yang memerah karena dijadikan pusat perhatian. "Dan selamat menikmati."

Tiba-tiba tampaklah dua orang pemuda berambut merah dari depan pintu masuk kafe yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akasuna bersaudara. Pipi mereka yang luka udah diobati walaupun masih keliatan bengkaknya. Mereka berdua cuek aja. Toh mereka tetep cakep kok. Cewek-cewek di kafe aja pada terkagum-kagum dengan ketampanan mereka.

"Hai Naru-chan dan Dei-chan!! Kita ketemu lagi ya!" seru Sasori sambil melambaikan tangan kepada para sepupunya tersayang. Deidara dan Naruto membalas dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Bandnya masih belum nyanyi tuh! Soalnya Itachi dan Sasuke lagi berusaha nahan mimisan mereka akibat dari efek samping melihat senyum manis para Namikaze yang hanya berlaku untuk para Uchiha yang kepincut sama mereka. "Eh, pada mau nyanyi ya? Gaara, kamu ikutan gih! Suaramu kan bagus!" kata Sasori sambil nyenggol pundak Gaara.

"Iya Gaara-kun! Suaramu kan bagus banget! Duet aja sama Sasuke-kun!" kata Deidara mendukung Sasori, kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada band yang dari tadi belum mulai nyanyinya. "Boleh gak, Itachi-kun?" tanya Deidara dengan nada yang sedikit memelas. Tentu saja Itachi gak nolak–atau lebih tepatnya gak bisa nolak permintaan Deidara. Itachi manggut-manggut. Sasuke mau gak mau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia akan berduet dengan Gaara, orang yang pernah amat sangat dibencinya. Kalau sekarang sih gak terlalu. Tapi tetep aja masih ada rasa kesel. Si Gaaranya pasrah sama 'permintaan' kakak dan kakak sepupunya itu. Karena udah dibolehin, diapun naik panggung dan mengambil posisi di sebelah Sasuke, walaupun gak deket-deket.

"Nyanyi apa?" Tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

"When I'm With You. Lagunya Westlife. Lo tau kan?"

"Ooh, yang itu. Khusus buat Naru-chan ya?"

"Buat cewek-cewek yang sekarang adalah pacar kami berempat." Gaara manggut-manggut.

Musik mulai berkumandang. (lo kate azan?)

Mereka berdua mulai bernyanyi.

_When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you you you  
You.. when I'm with you  
_

Si Sasuke nyanyi duluan neh!

_  
__What good's a memory  
Without you there with me  
The morning sun ain't the same  
Without you here  
You are the summer breeze  
The wind blowing through the trees  
You make the loneliness  
All just disappear  
_

Sasuke sama Gaara nyanyi bersahut-sahutan.

_  
__Nothing replaces your touch  
Never stop believing in us  
They try to break us  
But we stand strong in love  
They'll be no distance too far  
I gotta be where you are (right where you are)  
_

Semuanya nyanyi sama-sama.

_  
I don't wanna face this world alone  
Without you by my side  
You're the only one  
That makes it feel like home  
And I need you in my life  
When you're not around I'm feeling  
Like a piece of me is missing  
When it feels like the day is closing in  
Somehow I find the faith  
To make it through  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you you you  
You.. when I'm with you  
_

Gantian neh. Sekarang Gaara yang nyanyi.

_  
What's a photograph  
If you're not in the other half  
Why even dream  
If I'm not dreaming of you  
You make me a better man  
Promise I'll do all I can  
Your love keeps me bringing me  
Closer to the truth  
_

Kayak tadi, Sasuke sama Gaara nyanyi sahut-sahutan.

_  
Nothing replaces your touch  
Never stop believing in us  
They try to break us  
But we stand strong in love  
They'll be no distance too far  
I gotta be where you are (right where you are)_

Semuanya nyanyi sama-sama. Semua orang yang ada di kafe deh pokoknya! Cewek-cewek kita juga pada nyanyi tuh! Sambil terharu pastinya.

_  
I don't wanna face this world alone  
Without you by my side  
You're the only one  
That makes it feel like home  
And I need you in my life  
When you're not around I'm feeling  
Like a piece of me is missing  
When it feels like the day is closing in  
Somehow I find the faith  
To make it through_

When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you you you  
You.. when I'm with you

When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you you you  
You.. when I'm with you

Hey

I questioned whether time or fate  
Would ever show me a sign  
The moment I saw you  
That's when I knew  
I feel it when I'm with you

I don't wanna face this world alone  
Without you by my side  
You're the only one  
That makes it feel like home  
And I need you in my life  
When you're not around I'm feeling  
Like a piece of me is missing  
When it feels like the day is closing in  
Somehow I find the faith  
To make it through  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you you you  
You.. when I'm with you

When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you you you  
When I'm with you

Prok prok prok prok!!

"Wheeew!"

"Suit-suit prikitiuw"

"Keren!!"

Semua pengunjung kafe kagum dengan suara indah yang baru saja disajikan. Sasuke cs kemudian turun panggung. Kan janjinya cuma satu lagu aja. Para cewek merasa sangat terharu. Sakura sama Deidara aja sampai menitikkan air mata–Lebaaay!!

"Gimana tadi penampilan kita? Keren gak?" Tanya Sai.

"Keren banget kok!! Tenang aja kale!!" jawab Sasori semangat sambil ngacungin dua jempol. Para cewek masih sibuk dengan perasaannya yang terharu banget. "Oh ya, hari ini ada festival kembang api di belakang bukit. Kan suasananya pas banget tuh buat pasangan yang baru jadian!" lanjutnya ceplas-ceplos. Gak peduli sama mereka yang sedang berblushing ria. Gaara cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kakaknya yang suka ngomong gak mikir dulu. "Di kereta gantung juga bagus tuh! Pokoknya romance scene deh!"

"Udahlah aniki, kita pergi aja deh. Kasian kalau mereka kita gangguin terus. Aku juga ngantuk nih." Kata Gaara yang matanya udah merem-melek. "Naru-chan, masih ada kamar kosong kan?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. "Kita tidur di sana aja deh."

"Iya iya! Oke semuanya! Bubye! Uchiha, jaga para imuoto baik-baik ya!! Kalau kalian macam-macam… darah psikopat Gaara bakal bereaksi lho!!" ancam Sasori. Si Gaara sih gak denger soalnya udah pergi duluan. Para Uchiha sedikit merinding. Mereka yakin kalau itu bukan omong kosong belaka.

"Oke deh! Gue ama Shika mau ke belakang bukit. Kalian ke mana?" Tanya Sai kemudian sambil berbisik supaya gak kedengaran sama para cewek. Alasannya? Tanyalah pada Kami-sama maupun Dewa Jashin..

"Aku ikut kalian deh! Kalau kamu, otouto?"

"Aku mau ke kereta gantung aja deh. Males rame-rame." Jawab Sasuke.

"Alaaah~!! Bilang aja mau berduaan sama cewekmu!" kata Sai. Sasuke nyengir. Kemudian dia meraih lengan Naruto dan ostosmastis membuat SakuDeiTema senyum-senyum gaje dan Naruto blushing lagi, walaupun gak merah-merah banget sih. Kemudian mereka langsung ngeloyor keluar aja.

"Oke deh! Ayo kita ke luar!" kata Sai semangat sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Yaaah~ udah bisa dipastikan gimana wajah Sakura sekarang. Maklum, pasangan baru gitu loh! Para cowok yang lain juga gak mau kalah! Shika juga menggandeng tangan Temari erat dan Itachi merangkul pundak Deidara mesra. Wajah cewek lain gak jauh-jauh dari Sakura. Kemudian mereka keluar dengan perasaan gembira. Para pengunjung kafe? Mereka asik aja tuh nontonin mereka. Lumayan tontonan gratis euy!

=====SasuNaru====

"Ayo, Teme!! Cepat!! Nanti kita gak kebagian kereta!!" seru Naruto sambil berlari-lari kecil. Sasuke tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya pacarnya itu.

"Iya. Pelan-pelan aja, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke sambil mengejar Naruto yang jaraknya sudah lumayan jauh. Kemudian dia langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang agar Naruto tidak lepas darinya.

"Te…Teme!! Lepasin!!" seru Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Gak mau!"

"Lepasin gak!! Kalau gak aku akan… akan…" ujar Naruto kebingungan mencari ancaman yang tepat untuk Sasuke. Sasuke nyengir setan.

"Akan apa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda.

"Akan… akan melaporkan pada Gaara-nii-chan kalau kamu udah nyakitin aku!!" ancam Naruto dan berhasil!! Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya walaupun dia tidak rela. Tapi yah… daripada jiwanya terancam bahaya? Dia yakin kalau Gaara pasti akan langsung mempercayai sepupunya tersayang itu dan seperti kata Sasori, darah psikopatnya bakalan kumat. Sekarang Naruto yang nyengir setan. "Yee~!! Teme penakut!! Katanya berani lawan Gaara-nii-chan?! Mana buktinya??" ejek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sasuke. Sasuke mulai gemas juga dengan sikap Naruto yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan itu. Kemudian dicubit pelan pipi Naruto dan membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan. "Hahuuuh~ Heme!! Hahit hih!!" kata Naruto. (translate: Aduuuh~ Teme!! Sakit nih!!)

"Gak dengar.." ejek Sasuke sambil terus menyubit pipi Naruto. Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke secara paksa. Dan hebatnya berhasil lepas!

"Huh!! Baka Teme!!" kata Naruto sambil mendengus kesal. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya kalau kesal pipinya pasti digembungkan seperti balon. Sasuke malah tambah gemas.

"Ya udah. Ayo cepat kita naik! Nanti festival kembang apinya keburu dimulai!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Naruto untuk segera naik kereta gantung yang berwarna merah itu (semuanya berwarna merah loh!).

"Ayo!!" seru Naruto antusias. Sasuke tersenyum senang. Mereka pun kemudian masuk ke dalam kereta itu. Di dalam kereta itu hanya ada mereka berdua. HANYA MEREKA BERDUA. Waw! Sasuke langsung ingat dengan lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan Itachi, 'tapi awas jangan pergi berduaan… nenek bilang itu BERBAHAYA…'

"Teme… teme… kamu kenapa? Kok bengong?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata. Kemudian keretapun bergerak perlahan. "Hihi… Teme melamun ya? Nanti kerasukan setan baru tau!" ejek Naruto.

"Gak akan kubiarkan tubuhku dirasuki setan kalau itu hanya akan menyakitimu nantinya, Naruto…" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut pipi tan Naruto. Naruto blushing. Membuat wajahnya tambah manis di mata Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir pink Naruto yang manis itu dengan lembut, penuh cinta. (Hoeeeeeekk!!! author gatal-gatal nulisnya!!) Naruto yang tadinya mau memberontak ternyata menikmati ciuman lembut yang diberikan Sasuke.

DHUAR!! DHUAR!!

Dan seperti yang bisa kita bayangkan, mereka berciuman dengan latar belakang kembang api yang berwarna-warni. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Entah apa karena kekurangan oksigen atau karena itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Tanyalah DJ setelah Kami-sama. Kemudian Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Kali ini Naruto tidak berontak, malah membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leher atletis Sasuke. Mereka saling menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, mereka sudah bisa saling mencintai.

Ooh!! Bagaimana dengan pasangan kita yang lainnya? Anggaplah mereka juga sedang ber-romance ria di belakang bukit. Agak sulit untuk berciuman di sana, kecuali kalau mereka berani berciuman dengan dilihat banyak orang yang hadir di sana. Tentu saja mereka masih belum punya nyali untuk melakukannya.

====skip time====

Setelah puas melihat-lihat kembang api, mereka jalan-jalan ke kios-kios yang dibuka di sana. Sasuke dan Naruto juga ikut serta. Naruto tetap dengan sifatnya yang ceria dan Sasuke dengan sikapnya yang kul. Mereka semua bersama-sama. Naruto mendapatkan boneka rubah ekor Sembilan dari Sasuke yang berhasil mendapatkannya dari permainan memanah kartu. Deidara juga mendapatkan kalung dari Itachi yang bertuliskan I love dengan lambang hati D (Itachi love Deidara). Yang lain juga dapat kok. Cuman author lagi malas nyebutin satu-satu*digetok*.

Dan hari-hari berikutnya pun juga tak kalah menyenangkan. Naruto akhirnya bisa bermain ski dengan bantuan dari Sasuke yang dengan sabar mengajarinya. Pertandingan Sasuke dengan Itachi diikuti Shikamaru dan Sai juga dimulai. Dengan pemenang adalah Itachi, kedua adalah Sasuke. Sebagai hadiah untuk kemenangannya, Sakura dan Temari menyuruh Deidara dan Naruto untuk mencium sang pemenang. Mereka memang gak mau. Malu gitu loh! Jadi para Uchiha kita yang bandel itulah yang malah mencium pasangan mereka tepat di pipi. Temari dan Sakura dengan sigap mengabadikan adegan itu lewat kamera di hape mereka masing-masing. Sakura motoin ItaDei dan Temari motoin SasuNaru dan walhasil langsung dikejar-kejar Namikaze bersaudara sambil tereak-tereak "Hapusin foto itu!!!". Sayangnya mereka kalah cepat dibandingkan Temari (dia aja yang lari, soalnya Sakura nitipin hapenya ke Temari dan gak kuat kalau mesti lari-larian kayak gitu). Dengan sangat menyesal mereka akhirnya nyerah juga. Sakura diem-diem meminta foto itu dari Temari, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ups! Uchiha bersaudara juga loh! Lumayan buat wallpaper di hape! Pikir mereka.

Sampailah mereka di hari terakhir. Mereka harus berpisah dan tidak lama lagi harus masuk sekolah. Sekolah mereka berbeda. Para cewek di Konoha Gakuen, sedangkan para cowok di Oto Gakuen. Jaraknya memang cukup jauh. Tapi mereka punya alternative lain untuk sekedar mengobrol yaitu dengan teknologi. Jaman sekarang kan mudah aja tuh! Mereka janji gak akan pernah mencari pasangan lain, istilah kerennya: selingkuh. Mereka juga saling mempercayai. So, gak ada masalah kan?

===beberapa bulan kemudian===

Naruto, yang biasanya paling ceria dan rebut di kelas, tiba-tiba menjadi sangat pendiam dan suka melamun. Tentu anak-anak yang lain menyadarinya karena sekarang kelas mereka menjadi sepi dan mereka tidak mengetahui penyebabnya. Ada beberapa orang yang mengira kalau Naruto agak kesepian karena Temari kelasnya dipindahkan, tetapi perkiraan itu langsung terlupakan dengan indahnya karena Naruto bisa saja ke kelas Temari di 10-2, lagipula masih ada Sakura. Sebenarnya Naruto menjadi seperti ini sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Sakura yang juga gak suka dengan keadaan di kelas mengajak Naruto berbicara sekaligus bertanya sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan sang Namikaze bungsu itu menjadi lain dari biasanya.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Naru? Kok gak semangat kayak gitu" Tanya Sakura pada salah satu sahabatnya itu. Naruto menggeleng. "Hhh… kalau mau bo'ong, belajar dulu sana!! Ayolah Naru, kamu itu sebenarnya kenapa? Cerita dong sama aku. Siapa tau aku bisa kasih solusi kan? Atau kamu khawatir sama Temari yang lagi sakit?" lanjut Sakura. Cewek rambut pink satu ini emang enak banget jadi temen curhat. Semua rahasia pasti aman sama dia. Dia juga sering memberi solusi yang membantu.

"Teme…"

"Kenapa dia. Naru…?"

"Dia gak pernah hubungin aku lagi…" kata Naruto sedih. Sakura terdiam. "Padahal sudah kukirimkan sms dan e-mail, tapi gak dibalas. Ditelpon juga gak diangkat…" lanjutnya.

'_Sepertinya kita berdua sama Naru… Sai juga tidak pernah lagi memperhatikanku…_' batin Sakura sedih.

"Ya sudahlah, Naru. Mungkin Uchiha sedang sibuk atau apalah. Bukannya kita sudah berjanji akan saling mempercayai?" kata Sakura mencoba menghibur Naruto sekaligus dirinya sendiri lalu duduk di bangkunya yang berada tepat di belakang Naruto. Sebenarnya dia duduk di samping Naruto, tapi dia tau kalau temannya itu butuh penenangan diri atau butuh sendirian dan Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengganggu atau mengorek privasi oranglain kecuali orang itu sendiri yang membicarakannya. Kemudian terdengar obrolan rebut para cewek.

"Eh, kalian tau gak? Bakal ada anak baru loh!"

"He? Beneran berapa orang? Cewek apa cowok?"

"Denger-denger sih yang masuk kelas kita ada dua orang. Kalau gak salah cowok!"

"Waw!! Cakep gak?"

"Mana gue tau!! Liat aja ntar!"

GREEK

Obrolan anak-anak cewek terpaksa dihentikan karena mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Dan benar saja, seorang guru yang memakai masker nyosor masuk. Anak-anak pada bengong.

"Sensei! Apakah anda tidak tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan lagi?" Tanya anak yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba. Anak-anak yang mendengar hanya tertawa cekikikan. Hatake Kakashi, sang guru yang jadi objek pertanyaan tadi hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan dua murid baru sekaligus." Kata Kakashi

"Cowok apa cewek, sensei?"

"Cakep gak?"

"Cantik gak??"

Kakashi hampir tertawa mendengar pertanyaan terakhir dari para muridnya itu. Tentu saja karena para cowok. Gak mungkin cantik kan? Kecuali kalau mereka banci atau mempunyai kecantikan seperti Haku, ada kemungkinan. Sakura duduk di belakang Naruto, sedang membaca buku matematika. Dia tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya 'anak baru' itu. Sedangkan Naruto melakukan kebiasaan barunya, melamun sambil menghadap ke luar jendela. Sama halnya seperti Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan anak baru. Kemudian Kakashi menyuruh si 'anak baru' itu masuk.

"Nah, perkenalkan diri kalian." Kata Kakashi santai sambil membaca buku yang bersampul orange sambil nyengar-nyengir sendiri.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sai. Salam kenal." Kata Sai sambil memasang senyum mautnya. Cewek-cewek pada klepek-klepek tuh! Kecuali Sakura yang langsung kaget setengah mati. Buku matematikanya sudah tidak menjadi perhatiannya lagi.

"Sai…" gumam Sakura.

"Hai Sakura! Lama tidak bertemu!" kata Sai sambil tersenyum senang ke arah Sakura. Sakura blushing dan anak-anak cewek pada cengo.

"Ya ya, nanti aja kenalannya. Kemudian kamu." Kata Kakashi.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah dingin. Tanpa senyum seperti Sai. Naruto tidak mendengarnya karena dia sedang asik melamun dan melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Kemudian tanpa disuruh Sasuke langsung mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Naruto yang kebetulan kosong, disusul Sai yang duduk di sebelah Sakura yang masih kaget dan tidak percaya dengan yang dia lihat. Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan kejutan untukmu." Kata Sai. Terlihat dari mata Sakura terlihat air yang jatuh ke pipinya. Dengan sigap Sai menghapusnya dengan jarinya dengan lembut. "Maaf ya. Aku gak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir" lanjut Sai. Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Sai membalasnya dengan ciuman lembut di pipi Sakura, membuat Sakura blushing dan para cewek langsung tepar di tempat. Pupus sudah harapan mereka.

Dan Naruto tetap tidak menyadari ada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak peduli.

"Hei. Tidak bosan memandang ke luar terus?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto. Yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau yang mengajaknya bicara adalah Sasuke, cowok yang selama ini berada di pikirannya.

"Dobe… kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dan berhasil membuat Naruto terkaget. Siapa lagi yang memanggilnya seperti itu kalau bukan…

"Te…me…" gumam Naruto tidak percaya. 'Gak mungkin! Aku pasti lagi mimpi!' batin Naruto. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum tulus.

"Ini aku, Dobe."

"Te..me…??" gumam Naruto masih tidak percaya. "Teme!!!" serunya sambil langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sakura dan Sai terlonjak sampai 3 meter. Anak-anak lain teriak histeris bahkan ada yang sudah tewas di tempat dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Oh! Jangan lupakan Kakashi! Dia sedang senyum-senyum sendiri di balik buku dan maskernya. Sasuke langsung membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat.

"Maaf udah bikin kamu khawatir, Naru. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu. Aku gak nyangka kalau bakal jadi kayak gini." Kata Sasuke sambil membelai lembut pipi Naruto. Mereka sangat menikmati momen-momen itu. Sakura dengan (sangat) sigap langsung memotret adegan fluff itu di hapenya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sadar kalau ada yang mengambil gambar dirinya dan Naruto, tapi dia cuek aja. Mungkin nanti bisa diminta buat wallpaper hape atau komputer. Narutonya ini yang gak ngerasa sama sekali. Sakura langsung nyengar-nyengir gaje. Sai cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

===di kelasnya Temari===

"Uuugh…"

"Temari-san, kamu gak papa?" Tanya seorang cewek yang rambutnya cepol dua. Di sampingnya ada seorang cowok yang beriris putih dan berambut panjang, menemani pacarnya itu. Ya, ketahuilah bahwa sekolah ini tidak melarang siswa untuk bergaya seperti apapun asal itu tidak menurunkan kecerdasannya.

Temari menggeleng. "Aku gak papa kok, Tenten." Jawabnya. Tapi Tenten tetap tidak meninggalkan tempatnya. Kemudian dia menyentuh dahi Temari dan langsung tersentak kaget.

"Ya ampun!! Panas sekali!! Ayo kita ke UKS!!" seru Tenten sambil menarik tangan Temari. Ternyata, biarpun dia dalm keadaan drop, kekuatannya tetap gak bisa ditandingi Tenten. Temri dengan kasar melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Tenten.

"Udahlah. Aku gak papa kok. Ini udah biasa. Paling bentar juga langsung sembuh." Kata Temari datar.

"Tapi…"

"Tenten! Aku bilang aku gak papa! Udah, kamu sama pacarmu aja sana gih!!" perintah Temari. Cewek satu ini memang garang meneh. Tenten yang merinding mendengar perintah Temari langsung angkat kaki menjauhi Temari. Ngeri coy!!

Temari sedang sakit. Yaah, mungkin udah banyak yang tau. Dari raut mukanya aja udah keliatan. Tapi siapa yang sangka kalau seorang Temari sedang sakit justru malah tambah berangasan? Tidak diketahui secara pasti apa yang menyebabkan cewek tangguh itu bisa sakit. Tubuhnya benar-benar panas. Silahkan buktikan dengan meneteskan air ke dahinya. Sebelum air itu menyentuh kulitnya, air itu sudah menguap. Bujug dah!

GREEEK

Seorang wanita cantik masuk ke kelas itu, otomatis kelas langsung sepi, karenaaaa guru itu galak banget!! Yaah, kira-kira galaknya sejajar dengan Temari. Tapi Temari gak pernah melawan perintahnya. Bukannya gak bisa, tapi malas aja. Toh sebenarnya guru itu baik kalau muridnya gak nakal dan gak ribut.

"Baiklah anak-anak!! Kita hari ini kedatangan anak baru pindahan dari Oto Gakuen." Ada jeda sedikit. Guru kurenai mempersilahkan si anak baru itu masuk. Dan tampaklah seorang cowok berambut nanas dan terlihat malas-malasan atau ngantuk. "Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Kurenai.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru. Salam kenal." Katanya sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Kurenai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan si 'anak baru' itu. Temari yang duduk di belakang tidak mendengarnya. Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk diajak kompromi-?-. sesekali dia meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya baru kali ini dia sakit kepala akibat migren-??-.

"Baiklah. Kamu duduk di…" jeda sedikit, Kurenai mencari-cari bangku kosong. "Di sebelah Sabaku." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah kursi di samping Temari. Shikamaru langsung menghampiri kursinya. Padahal tadinya dia mau buat kejutan untuk Temari dan gak tau kalau Temari bakal sekelas dengannya. Dia kira Temari masih sekelas dengan Naruto dan Sakura dan dia hanya bisa bertemu Temari kalau istirahat saja. Ternyata malah dia yang terkejut sekarang.

Hei! Sebenarnya para cowok ini bersekongkol loh! Mereka ingin buat kejutan buat kekasih mereka. Dan dengan alasan ingin mandiri dan sedikit rajukan ke orangtua mereka, akhirnya mereka diizinkan untuk pindah sekolah ke Konoha Gakuen. Mereka memang sengaja pura-pura tidak mempedulikan kekasih mereka. Tidak membalas sms atau e-mail dari mereka, walaupun tetap dibaca. Yang paling susah mengendalikan diri itu si Sasuke. Hampir aja dia menghancurkan rencana yang sudah bagus-bagusnya. Beribu-ribu terimakasih kepada Itachi karena sudah menjaga adiknya dengan baik.

Kita kembali ke ShikaTema.

Kepala Temari bener-bener sakit. Serasa mau pecah. Dia juga bingung kenapa penyakit itu datang. Bukannya sombong, tapi sebelum itu dia gak pernah sakit. Pernah waktu wabah flu menyebar dia aja yang masih sehat wal afiat. Temen-temennya sih pada di rumah semua. Mangkanya ini adalah kejadian langka. Mungkin karena perasaan khawatir. Khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Shikamaru karena tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Sebenarnya ia yakin Shikamaru bukan tipe orang yang ingkar janji. Tapi bukankah masih banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dari dia? Bagaimana kalau wanita itu menggoda Shikamaru dan dengan sukses memanfaatkannya? Atau kalau Shikamaru mendapat kecelakaan? Tidak. Temari yakin kalau Shikamaru kecelakaan, paling tidak temannya akan memberitahukannya. Jadi yang tersisa hanyalah kemungkinan pertama. Dan kemungkinan yang menyebabkan kepala Temari makin sakit adalah memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal.

Begitu Shikamaru duduk, dia melihat Temari yang masih meringis kesakitan. Dia sendiri heran dengan keadaan Temari sekarang. Merasa diperhatikan, Temari langsung menatap orang yang dianggap sebagai tersangka-?-. Shikamaru tersenyum. Temari hiperkaget. Tapi emang dasar tubuhnya lagi lemah, dia langsung pingsan dan jatuh ke pelukan Shikamaru. Cewek-cewek yang sempat naksir Shikamaru langsung kaget bahkan ada yang–dengan lebaynya tewas di tempat. Gantian sekarang Shikamaru yang kaget. Kurenai dengan amat sangat bijaksana menjatuhkan talak-???- pada Shikamaru untuk membawa Temari ke UKS. Shikamaru melaksanakan perintah guru barunya itu, kemudian dia menggendong Temari ala bridal style. Kurenai dengan santainya menonton pertunjukkan itu. Lumayan, gratis! Yang lainnya juga tuh! Bahkan ada yang sempat ngambil foto segala!! Beruntung Temari lagi gak sadar. Coba kalau sampai Temari mengetahuinya, anak itu tidak akan selamat sampai rumah.

===di kelas Deidara===

Deidara dengan wajah sendu menatap ke luar jendela. Sebenarnya dia sedang banyak pikiran. Ya, pikiran. Dia dan Itachi sudah lama tidak saling menghubungi. Seperti halnya Naruto, Deidara juga sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Itachi dengan segala cara dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Kenapa dia tidak ke Oto saja? Tidak mungkin. Terakhir kali dia dan Naruto pergi ke luar Konoha untuk sekedar bertemu dengan sepupu mereka–dan saat itu orang tua mereka sedang berada di luar negeri– sepulangnya dari sana, mereka dihadapkan dengan omelan-omelan dan ocehan dari sang ibu dan teguran keras dari sang ayah. Oh, betapa mengerikannya waktu itu. Jangan diingatkan!

Deidara menghela nafas berat. Kalau boleh jujur nih, dia sebenarnya lelah juga begini terus. Pernah dia mengirimkan e-mail ke Itachi yang berisi : "kamu udah bosen sama aku? Kalau gitu mendingan kita putus aja, ya? Aku capek kalau kita pacaran tapi cuma dieem aja kayak gini. Plis di-repl. Untuk kali ini aja." Dan dengan hasil yang nihil pula. Mungkin ini terkesan tidak sabaran dalam mengambil keputusan. Tapi Deidara gak punya pilihan lain. Dia sudah cukup bersabar sampai saat ini. Jadi memang sudah sewajarnya dia mengirim e-mail seperti itu.

"Dei…" panggil cewek berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga mawar di kepalanya.

"Hn…? Kenapa Konan?"

"Boleh aku ngomong sebentar sama kamu?" pinta cewek bernama Konan itu. Deidara mengangguk.

"Silahkan."

"Aku mau nanya sama kamu. Eits! Bukan berarti aku mau mencampuri urusan pribadi orang ya. Tapi…" Konan menatap mata Deidara lekat-lekat. Meminta kejujuran di sana. "Sebenarnya kamu kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kamu kelihatan gak ada semangat. Memang kamu bukan adikmu yang hiperaktif itu, tapi kamu benar-benar seperti tubuh ditinggal sama rohnya." Deidara menggeleng pelan. "Ayolah..! Kami semua tau kok kamu itu berubah. Jadi sebenarnya kamu itu kenapa? Kalau ada masalah kan bisa bilang pada kami atau kalau kamu gak yakin sama kami, kamu bisa curhat di ruang BK kan?" lanjut Konan panjang lebar.

"Aku gak papa kok. Konan. Cuma lagi males aja…" jawab Deidara ngasal. Konan menyipitkan mata tanda sedang curiga dan bingung.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kamu gak mau bilang. Tapi jangan gak semangat gitu dong! Kalau ada masalah cepet-cepet diselesaikan ya." Kata Konan sambil meninggalkan tempat Deidara. Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran temannya itu. Kemudian memandang ke luar jendela lagi.

GREEEK (laah~ bener-bener de ja vu!!)

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat setelah pintu dibuka adalah 'menyeramkan'!! Bagaimana tidak? Guru yang udah brewokan, muka pueecaat banget dan wajah yang kau-tau-sendiri-bagaimana itu. Apalagi kurangnya?? Dan pasti tau siapa yang masuk ini. Yak, dialah OROCHIMARU!! (sfx: yang serem-serem deh!) Entah ketiban durian runtuh atau bagaimana bisa, Orochimaru menjadi wali kelas Deidara dan kawan-kawan. Nasib nasib~!!

"Baiklah anak-anak." Kata si Bakoro. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Lanjutnya. Anak-anak langsung riuh. "Tenang dulu semuanya!!" perintah Bakoro sambil mukul-mukul mejanya sendiri pake penggaris.

"Dia pindahan dari mana pak?

"Dia tidak mau nama sekolahnya diberitahukan." Jawab Bakoro datar. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah pintu dan memberi aba-aba agar si 'murid baru' segera masuk. Kemudian terlihat cowok cuaaaakeep meneh berambut hitam dan bola mata yang warnanya hamper serupa dengan rambutnya. Expresi datar dan kul. Cewek-cewek di sana pada teriak-teriak gaje. Dan cowok-cowok langsung manyun.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain." Perintah Bakoro sambil duduk santai di kursinya.

"Nama saya Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal." Kata si 'anak baru' itu dengan amat sangat datar tanpa mempedulikan teriakan gaje yang mengganggu telinga dari para cewek edan itu. Deidara masih melamun. Oh Kami-sama!! Andai dia segera tau siapa si 'anak baru' ituuuu!!! Dan sama seperti adiknya, tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi langsung menuju ke bangku yang kosong. Di mana lagi kalau bukan di samping Deidara. Deidara yang merasa pelajaran akan segera dimulai langsung berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan mengambil beberapa buku tanpa melihat wajah yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Setelah meletakkan buku itu, dia merasa pipinya telah 'disentuh' sesuatu. Begitu dia menoleh, alangkah terkejutnya dia! Ternyata si 'anak baru' dengan lancang mencium pipinya!! Kemudian si 'anak baru' tersenyum hangat.

"Hai, Dei-chan. Aku kembali. Maaf aku su…" kata-kata itu terputus ketika Deidara langsung memeluk Itachi dengan erat. Erat banget malah. Para cewek dan cowok langsung terlonjak 10 meter saking kagetnya. Bahkan ada yang sampai nimbus tembok!! Parah neh!! Itachi membalas pelukan Deidara. Mereka saling melepas rindu. Dan dengan begonya gak sadar kalau seluruh kelas melihat adegan tersebut. Dan dengan amat-sangat-sigap kamera mengabadikan adegan tersebut.

===OMAKE===

5 tahun kemudian…

Di Rumah Sakit Konoha, terlihat seorang pria berkemeja merah yang sangat pas dengan dada atletisnya dan celana hitam yang juga sangat pas dengan kaki atletisnya. Kulitnya yang sudah pucat tambah pucat aja. Dia berjalan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, hampir berlari. Seorang suster merasa risih dengan langkah cepat pria tersebut.

"Maaf pak. Tapi ini rumah sakit. Tolong jangan berlari di koridor." Kata si suster berambut pink tersebut. Sang pria menoleh disertai dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berlari seperti ini sedangkan istriku sedang berjuang?!! Maka aku tidak tau dimana lagi kamarnya!! Sial!!!" grembel si pria dengan amat sangat marah. Si suster langsung kaget melihat wajah si pria.

"Kamu… Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya si suster pink tersebut.

"Eh… jangan-jangan kau temannya Naru ya..?" Tanya si pria.

"Kamu pasti mau ke kamar Naru kan?! Ayo ikut aku!! Aku tau ruangannya!!" kata si suster langsung berjalan dengan lumayan cepat. Si pria bingung sendiri. Tapi dia gak ambil pusing dan langsung mengikuti si suster.

===kamar 107===

"Naruto!!" seru si pria sambil berlari ke arah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi kecil.

"Oh, Sasuke! Lihat anak kita! Manis sekali kan? Dia perempuan!" kata Naruto dengan suara yang masih agak lemah. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah lumayan ramai. Yakni 2 orang pria, 3 orang wanita dan seorang anak kecil. Mereka semua tersenyum senang sekaligus lega.

"Iya. Dia memang manis." Kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh lembut pipi sang bayi. Ternyata bayi itu sedang tidur.

"Oh ya. Dia belum dikasih nama tuh. Sasuke bantuin kasih nama gih." Kata seorang wanita beranbut pirang yang poninya menutupi mata kirinya.

"Nnng… siapa ya namanya? Ichiro, kamu mau bantuin paman gak?" Tanya Sasuke kepada seorang batita yang sedang berada di dekat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang diketahui adalah ayahnya.

"Nnnn… kalna lahilnya bulan Juli… gimana kalau namanya Yuuli aja, Cacuke-jiican??" jawab si batita disertai dengan cengiran manis.

"Hmm… Yuuri ya… nama yang bagus, Ichiro-kun! Sasuke, kita pakai nama itu saja ya!!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apapun untuk istriku tercinta." Kata Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi Naruto. Yang dikecup berblushing ria. Yang lainnya mah cekikikan.

"Teme..!! Jangan di depan banyak orang dong!!" kata Naruto yang masih blushing. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya tersebut. Yang lainnya udah motoin tuh! Dasar!!

"Oh ya. Mana Sai?" Tanya Itachi ke Sakura.

"Oh, dia sedang ada operasi jadi gak bisa langsung datang." Jawab Sakura.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kerasnya dan muncullah dua makhluk berambut merah dengan raut wajah khawatir. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akasuna bersaudara?

"Naru-chan!! Kamu gak papa?" Tanya Akasuna yang paling muda dengan nada yang kelewat khawatir. Melihat kondisi Naruto yang lumayan lemah, Gaara langsung menatap Sasuke garang sangat. "Uchiha!! Gara-gara kau Naru-chan jadi lemah begini!! Mana janji lo hah?!" serunya. Sasuke bingung harus berkata apa.

"Udahlah, Gaara. Wong ini kan bukan suatu kesalahan. Noh Naru-chan nanti juga bakal sehat kembali kok! Tenang aja lagi!" kata Sasori menenangkan adiknya yang cepat naik darah itu. Apalagi kalau udah menyangkut Naruto atau Deidara. Hehe.. sebenarnya waktu Deidara melahirkan malah Sasori loh yang ngamuk-ngamuk. Yang lainnya kembali tertawa dalam keceriaan-?-

===OWARI===

Corat-coret author abal

All chara : BUEEEEEGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Yuu-chan (Y) : hah leganya abis dibilangin bego…(langsung tepar) Gila!! Pas 30 halaman!! Hadah… capek saya!!

Naru (N) : Hah!! Dasar Yuu bego!! Gue cape' nih mesti henge jadi cewek mulu!! Lo kate enak apa??!

Dei (D) : Iya ni, un!! Capek tau, un!!

Sasu (S) : Semuanya juga di sini OOC banget!! Masa' di sini gue jadi kayak murah senyum gitu sih!? Dan gue ga rela kalau gue punya anak kayak elo!!

Y : yah map deh… yang penting pik ini udah selese kan?? So gak bakal ada beban lagi!! Oh ya, maaf ya yang requestnya gak bisa. Soalnya gak ada scene Sasu nyanyi lagi! Soalnya ni pik pasti bakal tambah panjang. Ma'aaaaaf banget!!

D : Dasar author sedeng, un!!

Y : yaa saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada minna-san yang sudah membaca apalagi mereview pik gaje ini yang bahkan aneh banget kalau disebut pik. Arigatooouu!!! Oh ya, sekarang saya mau terusin pik lost sesuai janji saya! Hmm… ada kemungkinan bakal jadi SasuNaru n ratenya bakal naik jadi M…

S : Yes!! Berarti nanti aku bisa lemonan sama Naru-chanku dong!! Yes yes yes!!!! (ngelirik Naru penuh napsu)

N : Haaah~?? Jangan dong!! Nanti ambeienku kambuh lagi..!! Yuu, jangan ya…?? (masang puppy eyes)

Y : aduuuuh~!!! Gak nahan!!! Naru imyut banget!! Kalau soal lemon masih belum ada rencana sih… mudahan gak ada ya..!! kasian Naru-chan nanti malah sakit gara-gara si Sasu…

S : Heh!! Lo mau gue chidori hah!!??

Y : Itachi!! Tolong urusin adekmu ini ya!!

Itachi (I) : Sasu, kamu mau gue tsukuyomi, amaterasu atau susano'o??

S : gak deh kak. Kapok deh…

Y :Hmm… saya tau kalau kebanyakan orang baca pik lewat hape n reviewnya juga lewat hape dan terkadang kalau piknya kepanjangan bakal susah di review lewat hape (pengalaman nih!!). so, gak usah maksain ngereview juga gak papa kok!! Ada yang baca aja saya sudah seneng kok!! Oh ya, buat Light-senpai nih. Requestnya udah kan?? Maaf kalau kurang ngena. Kalau soal A/N di tengah kayaknya belum bisa saya ilangin. Udah kebiasaan nih!! Tapi saya usahakan kok!!

N : Yuu, di penpik lost kok aku jadi tambah OOC ya? Aku jadi psikopat gitu…

Y : memang!! Rencananya nanti Naru bakal membunuh Sasu, tapi hmmph—

Cs : jangan dibilangin dong!! Dasar bego!!

Y : dibaca juga ya, bagi yang belum baca!! Makasih atas semuanya Minna-san!!! Babay!!!


End file.
